A Gentle Heart
by GammaTron
Summary: Takes place after Sonic and the Black Knight. SonicXOC and AmyXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Here's another story. And this time, I'm going for a Sonic the Hedgehog/Bakugan Crossover.

* * *

**

"SONIC! YOU FORGOT OUR DATE!!!" a pink hedgehog with jade eyes, red dress, and red and black boots screamed as she struck a blue hedgehog with a giant yellow mallet.

The blue hedgehog screamed as he was sent flying twenty miles. His emerald eyes were filled with fear as his mouth was open wide on his peach muzzle. He flailed his peach arms with white gloves and his legs with red running shoes that had white stripes and gold buckles.

_'Maybe I SHOULD'VE shown Amy Caliburn…'_ he thought as he began to fall, "OH NO!!!"

He fell and caused a small cloud from the impact. A door opened from the nearby dilapidated hut and a pair of eyes peered from it. They widened at the sight.

* * *

"…Ano…D-Daijobu?"

The hedgehog moaned a little as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move his left arm when he shot up in pain. He looked at his arm to see it was wrapped up in dirty cloths.

"Gomen," a voice said, "But I didn't have anything clean to address your wounds with…"

Sonic looked to his left and his eyes widened. Sitting in a chair beside him that was broken in the back and a leg replaced with a log was a figure. She wore a tattered cloak with various patches sewn onto it. Her brown fur was mattered and dark. Her gloves were torn in few places. Her muzzle was gray, mattered, and dirty. Her jade eyes had a worried look in them. What's more was what species she was…she was a mix between a hedgehog and a fox. She sighed and looked at her torn shoes.

"Go on and make fun of me…or hit me…or anything that involves a type of pain towards me…" she muttered.

"You're cute," the hedgehog stated.

The Hedgefox's eyes widened and stared at him.

"N-Nani?!"

"I said that you're cute," the hedgehog replied, "And it's okay about the cloth. You did way better than any doctor I went to whenever I get a broken arm or something."

"Your left arm's broken in three places," she explained, "I managed to make a splint for it so it should heal correctly. You fell from the sky. Did you go skydiving and forget a parachute? And may I ask for your name?"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! One question at a time!" the hedgehog said, "I didn't go skydiving, I got sent flying by a crazy pink monster. Also, my name is Sonic Kaze Hedgehog." _'Hold on, why did I just tell her my middle name?'_

"Kaze…That means 'Wind,'" the Hedgefox said as she tapped her chin, "Is it alright if I can call you 'Kamikaze-kun?' My name is Roll, Roll Cyber Sakurai."

"Uh…Sure…" Sonic blushed, "Nice to meet you, Roll. But…What does Kamikaze mean?"

"It means 'The Divine Wind,'" Roll explained, "My mother was Japanese while my father was from here…At least, that's what Kaa-san always told me before she died."

She looked down at her held hands.

"You see…my mother died when I was five of Heart Bypass Disorder," Roll explained, "I never met my father since he died before I was born."

"…You're lucky," Sonic said, "You actually knew one of you parents. My little bro and I never even met our parents."

"Oh…Gomen…I didn't mean to bring up something you didn't want to remember."

"Can you stop apologizing?" Sonic asked, "You don't need to apologize for everything, Roll."

He sat up on the broken couch and it collapsed. After that, Roll's chair broke apart…then the entire building fell apart. Roll looked as if she were about to cry as she glared at a butterfly that was flying by.

"Stupid butterfly…" Roll sniffled.

"Hey-hey-hey! Don't cry now, Roll," Sonic said, patting Roll's shoulder with his good hand, "You can stay with me and my bro Tails as a way of thanking you for helping me."

"R-Really?" Roll gasped.

"Sure. The only things I ask you to do is your fair share of chores in the house and to help me change my bandages," Sonic replied with a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Oh…ARIGATOU, KAMIKAZE-KUN!" Roll squealed before hugging him gently.

_'Whoa…Her hugs feel nice too…'_ Sonic thought before Roll let go, "Alright. I just need to call Tails to pick us up."

He pulled out a cell phone.

"I never go anywhere without my cell fully charged," Sonic said as he pressed speed dial.

The call was picked up.

"Hey, Tails. Oh come on. I don't always call you on the cell when Amy breaks my arm…Oh you little stinker…" Sonic talked on the cell, "Yo, Tails, before we get into an argument about only calling you on the cell only when Amy breaks my arm with her mallet, I need some help. You see, I just met this cute girl named Roll. She's like us, 'cept she knew her mom before she died. Anyways…Can you pick us up in the Tornado? Hm? Oh, she's going to be living with us. …Tails, have you been reading those ecchi manga again? …Oh, you are so lying ya little perv. Uh-huh…uh-huh…okay…fine…See you when you get here, Tails."

He put the cell back into his Hammerspace and pulled out a scabbard with a gold hilt and red guard sticking out of it. He unsheathed the sword and began to polish it.

"That's an amazing sword, Kamikaze-kun," Roll awed.

"Heh. Thanks, Roll," Sonic smiled softly, "This is Caliburn. He's also known as Excalibur."

"Excalibur? The sword of King Arthur?" Roll pondered.

Sonic looked at her shocked.

"I love reading books," Roll replied, "As soon as I finish reading one, I can easily recall anything from the book I read."

"That's cool," Sonic said, "Hey, rusty knife, someone just complimented you."

"Knave," a voice stated before the sword floated.

The face of the guard opened to reveal turquoise eyes and a mouth.

"You're the one who made me King Arthur," Sonic said.

"Indeed, but you are still my little knave," Caliburn smirked.

"Bent kitchen knife."

"Knave."

"Rusty knife."

"Fool."

"Overgrown Letter Opener."

Roll giggled.

"I've never seen a talking sword before," Roll said, "Thank you for allowing me to meet Caliburn-kun, Kamikaze-kun."

Suddenly, a card hit her in the face.

"What's this?" Roll pondered before another card hit her in the face, "HEY! Who keeps doing that?"

"They are coming from the sky," Caliburn replied, "Look."

The two looked up and a few cards hit the two in their faces. They quickly shook them off before one card got stuck on their right hands. They glowed before transforming into white devices on their arms.

"What are these things?" Sonic pondered.

-Bakugan Brawler Registered as Sonic Kaze Hedgehog/Roll Cyber Sakurai- a female voice said.

The three looked at the devices, both showing a holographic screen.

-Please select one of the six attributes-

"Attributes?" Roll repeated.

-Pyrus. Ventus. Haos. Aquos. Subterra. Darkus-

"I like the Pyrus one. It has a nice ring to it," Roll giggled.

"Haos," Sonic said.

-Attributes confirmed. Guardian Bakugan and normal Bakugan selected-

The cards opened and spheres came out of them. Roll got ten red and yellow spheres while Sonic got ten gold and white spheres. They each had a few different shaped items in those colors as well. Two of the spheres opened. One resembled a white and gold dragon while the other reminded them of a red and orange tiger.

"Ow…What a wild ride," the 'dragon' laughed, "Can we do that again, Wildfang?"

"Let's not and say we did, Sol," the 'tiger' replied.

"They…talk…" Roll shook as she pointed at the two spheres.

"Hmm…Interesting," Caliburn said, "You do not find me shocking, yet you find them shocking."

"That's because I know swords have souls in them," Roll replied, "This is entirely different!"

"Excuse me, but I am Wildfang, a Pyrus Tigrerra Bakugan," Wildfang introduced herself as she hopped onto Roll's shoulder, "My companion there is a Haos Dragonoid Bakugan that goes by the name 'Sol.' Say hello, Sol."

"Hello, Sol."

Sonic and Roll laughed at that.

"Good heavens. Why are you so dirty?" Wildfang asked.

"I don't have running water in my destroyed home," Roll replied.

Wildfang sweatdropped before an engine was heard.

"Please hide us," Wldfang spoke, "We will explain everything later, but for now please hide us."

The two nodded. Roll quickly collected the Bakugan and cards and hid them as a blue plane landed while Sonic put Caliburn into Hammerspace. Piloting the vehicle was a twin-tailed fox with big blue eyes, white muzzle and belly, and yellow fur.

"Hey, Sonic!" the fox waved.

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic waved with his bad arm, "EEYOWCH!"

"Please don't do that," Roll said.

* * *

**_Me: I own Roll, Sol, and Wildfang. This story takes place just after Sonic and the Black Knight._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

"So just what are you guys?" Sonic asked as Roll was in the shower.

"I will await for Mistress Roll to come back," Wildfang replied.

"I'll tell you, Sonic!" Sol said, "First off, tell that Baku-Gauntlet to activate the field by saying 'Field Open.'"

Sonic nodded.

"Field Open."

-Field Activating-

There was a flash of light and Sonic was now sitting in a twisted area of six colors.

"This is where you can have a Bakugan Brawl," Sol explained, "Time doesn't pass in the real world while we're here. Now aim that Baku-Gauntlet in front of you and say 'Gate Card Set.'"

Sonic did what he was told and a card shot out of it. It landed and grew in a yellow light.

"Now throw me on it!" Sol shouted as he transformed into sphere form.

Sonic caught him in his good hand and threw him on the card. It opened as he released a yellow light before transforming in an explosion of light. He had clawed wings and feet, a long neck, and a long horn on the end of his nose. He was white with gold on it.

"Haos Dragonoid!" the dragon roared in Sol's voice.

-Haos Dragonoid recognized at 240 Gs-

"Gs?" Sonic repeated.

"That's my power level," Sol explained as he picked Sonic up and put him on his head, "With the cards you got, I can become stronger for a battle and can even one day evolve. My goal in life is to evolve into a Neo Dragonoid just like my hero; a Pyrus Neo Dragonoid that goes by the name 'Drago.'"

Sonic nodded.

"So how do we get out of here?" Sonic asked.

"Just say 'Field Close,' Sonic."

"Field Close."

There was a flash of light and the two were in the bedroom with Sol in Bakugan Sphere Form and opened.

"So you showed him your real form?" Wildfang asked.

"Yep! You've gotta show Roll now, Wildfang," Sol replied.

"Hmph!"

Wildfang went into Sphere Form and rolled away.

"That was amazing…I haven't had a bath since the last time it rained…and even then I don't think I could consider it a bath," Roll said as the bathroom door opened.

Sonic looked away, blushing, as Roll walked out in only a towel. Steam emanated from her from the hot water shower she had. Her fur and quills were now smooth and sun-kissed yellow with her muzzle and arms a beautiful ivory color. These were just a few reasons Sonic was looking away with the top reason was that Roll only wore a pink towel that hugged her figure. Wildfang rammed into Sol, sending him in the wall.

"OUCH! …That hurt…" Sol moaned before passing out.

"Ano…are you okay, Kamikaze-kun?" Roll asked.

"Fine….Sure…Can you please put something on, Roll?" Sonic asked, still looking away.

"But I'm already wearing something," Roll replied.

"Mistress Roll, I think he means something that doesn't accent your curves," Wildfang replied.

Roll looked in a mirror.

"Is something wrong with my figure?" Roll's eyes began to water.

"Ah! No! Hold on! That's not what I meant at all!" Sonic yelped, turning and quickly taking one of her hands in his good hand, "You've got a cute figure, Roll. I just wanted you to wear something besides…a…towel?"

Sonic looked down and fell over, blood flowing out of his left nostril, as the last of Roll's towel hit the floor.

"ACK! Mistress Roll, I implore you to go into the closet and find something that can covered your figure," Wildfang began to hop in place and panicking, "If you don't, Master Sonic may die of blood loss."

Roll gasped before rushing into the closet and coming back out in a human-sized EX Large black shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"Something wrong, Roll?" Sol asked as he hopped onto the bed.

"There's no pink…" Roll replied.

She walked over to Sonic's unconscious form and carefully put him in bed.

"Mistress Roll, perhaps I should talk to you about what that Baku-Gauntlet is for," Wildfang spoke as she hopped onto Roll's shoulder, "Just say 'Field Open.'"

Roll nodded and she entered the Field.

"Where are we?" Roll asked.

"We're in a special area meant for fighting with other Bakugan," Wildfang explained, "This area is special because it allows Bakugan to obtain their true forms while we are in Sphere Form. Hm? Is that Master Sonic?"

"Kamikaze-kun?" Roll pondered as she looked to the other side of the Field.

There stood an obsidian hedgehog with crimson highlights in its quills and arms. He wore gold rings with red and black leather sticking out of them on his white gloves and strange red and white shoes that appeared to have rockets in the bottoms. He had a patch of white fur on his chest, a tan muzzle, and a scowl. His eyes though were the most shocking of all his features. They were in the color of pure fire and burned with a deep hatred towards something. Floating before him was a black Bakugan with purple marks.

"Who are you?" the hedgehog asked.

"My name is Roll Cyber Sakurai," Roll bowed, "And this is my friend Wildfang-chan. May I know your names?"

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog," the hedgehog replied.

"I am Lancelot, Lancelot the Darkus Percival," the Bakugan introduced himself, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, Lady Roll."

"Mistress Roll, I do believe that this could be the perfect opportunity to understand Bakugan better," Wildfang replied, "Sir Shadow, Mistress Roll and I wish to have a Bakugan Brawl with you and Sir Lancelot."

"Very well," Shadow gave a dry chuckle, "I accept."

"Roll, aim your Baku-Gauntlet in front of you and say 'Gate Card Set,'" Wildfang explained.

"Gate Card Set!" the two shouted.

A purple card and a red card shot out of their Baku-Gauntlets.

"I'll start," Shadow said, "Darkus Centipoid STAND!"

Shadow threw a Bakugan onto his card. It opened and glowed before purple flames engulfed it. From the flames, a giant centipede erupted out of them. It had two pinchers that were larger than its head, which could penetrate hard armor. It had two tails that are razor sharp and antennas that could sense predators miles away.

-Darkus Centipoid at 400 Gs-

"That must be your power level?" Roll guessed.

"That is correct, Mistress Roll," Wildfang replied, "Try sending out your Ravenoid."

Roll nodded.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Roll shouted as she threw a Bakugan, "PYRUS RAVENOID, STAND!"

The Bakugan landed and opened. In a swirl of flames, a giant humanoid raven in the colors of fire emerged. His head was actually a helmet with a blue visor under the beak.

-Ravenoid at 410 Gs-

"Pathetic. Gate Card Open: Quartet Battle," Shadow said, "Bakugan Brawl. Darkus Wormquake STAND!"

This time, a giant worm-like Bakugan erupted from the flames with razor-sharp teeth.

-Darkus Wormquake at 380 Gs. Total power is at 780 Gs-

"PYRUS LASERMAN, STAND!" Roll shouted.

This time, a giant of a monster with three laser cannons atop his shoulders appeared.

-Pyrus Laserman at 370 Gs. Combined power of 780 Gs. Powers equal-

"Now, Mistress Roll," Wildfang said, "Send me in."

Roll nodded.

"But how do I do that?" Roll asked.

"Use an ability card called 'Cut-In Saber.'"

Roll nodded.

"Ability Card Activate! Cut-In Saber!" Roll shouted, "Pyrus Tigrerra STAND!"

In the swirl of flames, Wildfang appeared. She was a giant tiger in crimson and gold armor with the gold parts being the blades.

-Pyrus Tigrerra at 340 Gs. Combined Gs equal 1120 Gs-

"Sugoi…You're beautiful, Wildfang-chan…" Roll awed.

Shadow's scowl grew before he chuckled.

"Ability Activate; Darkus Gravity," Shadow said, "Now I can bring in one more Bakugan. Darkus Percival STAND!"

From the flames stood a large Bakugan. Lancelot had two dragon head wrist guards, and his body was covered in black armor-plated steel. The horns sticking out from his head and shoulders were crimson and unbreakable.

-Darkus Percival at 450 Gs. Combined total is 1230Gs-

"Uh oh…" Roll sweatdropped.

"PLAY AN ABILITY CARD! HURRY!" Wildfang yelped.

Roll nodded.

"Ability Card Activate! Shadow Scratch and Tornado Pandemonium! This combination lets Ravenoid-kun go up 100 Gs and your monsters lose 50 Gs each."

-Recalculating Gs. Combined Gs at 1220 and 980 Gs-

"Counter Abilities: Darkus Thunder, Tri-Gunner, Darkus Driver, and Night Explorer. Now this little trick adds a combined total of 800 Gs to Lancelot and your Bakugan all lose a combined total of 500 Gs," Shadow explained, "In other words; You've lost."

-Recalculating. Combined Gs at 1780 Gs and minus 280 Gs-

The mouths of Lancelot's wrist guards opened to reveal purple energy spheres as one formed in his mouth. The three attacked the Pyrus Bakugan, turning them all back into Sphere Form. Roll caught them at a high speed before they touched the ground.

"…Hmm…You're fast, Roll," Shadow examined with a quick smirk, "I hope we meet again, girl."

"Me too, Kage-kun," Roll giggled.

"It was an honor to have this experience, Lancelot," Wildfang said.

"Indeed."

There was a flash of light and Roll and Wildfang were back in the bedroom. Roll yawned. Tails walked in a few minutes later and saw Roll in the same bed with Sonic, nuzzling up close to him. Tails sweatdropped when he noticed both snored in their sleep.

"I'm never going to get any sleep now…" Tails sighed before going downstairs, "Might as well make some new inventions…"

He left the two, not even noticing Sol and Wildfang on the desk.

"Aw…They're so cute together," Wildfang cooed.

"Ick…"

Wildfang rammed him in Sphere Form.

"You think that guy's going to figure out WE were the ones who were making those snoring sounds?" Wildfang asked.

"Nah," Sol replied as he hopped back up, "He ain't got no alibi. He ugly."

This time, Wildfire's tackle made a dent in the wall with Sol's body.

* * *

**_Me: And that is why you don't annoy a Tigrerra. They WILL hurt you._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Update! Merry Christmas!

* * *

**

Warmth...This was what Sonic was feeling in the morning. He cracked an eye slowly before both shot open with a heavy blush. Hugging him close was Roll, who was rubbing her face into his neck and purring in her sleep. A camera flash went by them and Sonic looked to see the two Bakugan had managed to operate a digital camera with the ability of an old camera. A photo popped out and developed, causing Sol to laugh and then cause Wildfang to ram him in Sphere Form. Sonic gently tried to get up, but this just caused Roll to hold tighter and nuzzle deeper. He sighed before gently picking her up in his good arm, thanking that Light Gaia he had bits of an old power he had left in his body. The two Bakugan jumped into his quills, hiding from sight, before he went downstairs.

"Since when do we have a cat?" Tails asked while he was busy building something at the breakfast table.

"Since we took in Roll," Sonic replied as he sat down with Roll still in his lap, happily purring and nuzzling into his neck in her sleep.

Tails looked up, pointed, and laughed. This, in turn, brought Karma onto him when his chair fell over. Roll yawned as she woke from the sound.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu..." She muttered before feeling the warmth from Sonic's body.

She looked up and blushed. She quickly got out of his lap and sat in the available chair.

"...Gomen, Kamikaze-kun..." Roll muttered.

"Ah, that's alright," Sonic chuckled, "It kinda felt nice."

This made the blush grow on her face.

"So you're Kamikaze-kun now, Sonic?" Tails smirked.

Sonic ignored his brother as he made kissy faces and laughed. Ten seconds later, Karma struck again as he was upside down outside, tied up and hanging from the house/workshop. Sonic whistled at the speed Roll went as she did that.

"That...was...AMAZING!" Sonic exclaimed as he held her hand as he ran up to her, "I've never met someone that could go at your speed without help from something like rocket skates or PSI."

"Rocket skates?" Wildfang repeated, "Mistress Roll, doesn't that sound like Sir Shadow's shoes?"

"Shadow? You met that Faker?" Sonic asked.

"I met Kage-kun last night and had a Bakugan Brawl with him," Roll explained, "Wildfang-chan and I lost, but that was because he was so strong!"

"Who's Shadow?" Sol asked.

"He looks like Master Sonic, but obsidian and crimson," Wildfang explained, "That and I think he had a bad past from that look in his eyes."

"He did. I won't tell it unless he wants someone to tell someone about it," Sonic said, "The guy may be a jerk at times, but he's a good guy."

Roll nodded before a growling sound was heard.

"Heh. Don't worry, Roll," Sonic said as he took out his cell phone, "I've got a breakfast delivery place on speed dial."

Ten minutes later, the delivery wolf had to ask why Tails was hanging near the door.

"He got what was coming to him for a prank he pulled on me," Sonic replied, "True, he did apologize, but he still needs to learn his lesson. Trust me, he did this to me, but I got shaved, tarred, feathered, and then sent to KFC."

The wolf nodded and left.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Roll pondered as the trio rode Tails' plane.

"A mall to get your some clothes," Sonic replied.

"A mall?" Roll tilted her head, "I read about one before, but I've never been to one. Is it true they have actual amusement parks in them?"

"Uh...In a few places..." Tails sweatdropped.

"The one we're going to doesn't have one, Roll," Sonic explained, "But it's still big."

Roll nodded, her ears and tail slightly drooping.

_'She looks so cute with that look...'_ Sonic thought before his arm was hit by a fly, "EYOUCH!!!"

"Bug hit your arm?" Tails asked.

"Bug hit the arm."

"You may want to come down from there then, Kamikaze-kun," Roll advised.

Sonic nodded and screamed as two more hit his arm.

* * *

Sonic chuckled as he saw Roll's eyes widen considerably.

"This mall's got THREE amusement parks in it," Sonic chuckled, "We can go there later. Right now, we need to get you some new clothing."

Roll nodded. Her 'dress,' which was just her shirt she slept in last night with a pink strap around her waist, made Sonic wince a bit. The strap let Sonic see how thin Roll was in the waist. He bet if he saw her in a top that exposed her waist, he would be able to see her bones. This, in turn, caused a blush to reform on his face. He quickly shook his head of the thoughts and led the two towards the nearest clothes store.

* * *

"And this is another reason you should love this place; they provide transportation," Sonic grinned as Tails finished loading the three large bags of clothes into a blue, yellow, and red levitating vehicle, "Tails, you drive."

Tails nodded and went to the front of the vehicle.

"I've never been to a mall like this," Sol said as he opened himself on Sonic's shoulder, "The biggest mall I've seen was on Earth."

"Earth?" Roll repeated.

"Yes, Mistress Roll," Wildfire replied as she opened on Roll's shoulder, "The Bakugan live in another dimension in a place called 'New Vestroia.' When the Bakugan first appeared on the Planet Earth, Vestroia was split into six worlds, each one representing a different element, with two cores in the center, known as the Infinity Core and Silent Core."

"It was thanks to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the sacrifice of the Great Drago that New Vestroia was saved and formed. Drago held the Infinity Core and Silent Core within him and had to sacrifice himself in order to form the Perfect Core and New Vestroia," Sol continued.

"Then why are you guys here?" Roll asked.

Wildfang was about to answer when Tails honked the horn.

"We'll talk later," Wildfang replied as she changed back into Sphere Form and went into Roll's pocket.

"Yeah. I bet you like her new outfit, Sonic," Sol said before going into Sonic's quills.

Roll was now wearing blue jeans with a pink and black shirt with a heart on it. Sonic and Roll blushed as they got on the craft.

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Sonic asked as he and Sol walked into the food court.

"No clue. All I heard was that she was with Tails," Sol replied.

"WHAT?!" Sonic glared at the Bakugan.

"Wildfang told me," Sol replied, "Then I fell asleep."

Sonic's glare intensified, making Sol hide in Sonic's quills. Sonic's ears twitched as he heard cheering. Sonic turned to see a crowd. Sonic managed to get to the front and was beside Tails.

"Tails, where's Roll?" Sonic asked.

"Eating her fifth Giga Chili-Dog," Tails replied, "GO, ROLL!"

"A Giga Chili-Dog?" Sol whispered.

Sonic just held his hands five feet apart before pointing at a stand. There, Roll was sitting and eating a large Chili-Dog quickly.

"Do you have anymore?" Roll asked after she ate it.

"Uh…Not really…" a brown cat sweatdropped as he took her plate, "But since you ate five Giga Chili-Dogs, you are awarded with free Chili-Dogs for life here and any of our other food chains."

"Really? Thank you," Roll bowed.

"You'll need to show this at each place, though," the cat continued as he took out a blue card before a tongue grabbed it, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

A black glove caught the card. A black chameleon with gold eyes ran off.

"Hey!" Sonic barked as he began to jump from people and after the chameleon, "Sorry. Excuse me. My bad. GET BACK HERE WITH ROLL'S PRIZE, YA BASTARD!"

The chameleon vanished. Sonic stopped and closed his eyes. After a moment, he threw a rock and it struck the chameleon on the back of his head. He got the card as Tails and Roll ran up. Sonic gave the card to Roll before he screamed in pain. The chameleon had jabbed a finger in his cast and began to run off once more, laughing.

"See ya later, ya blue freak!" the chameleon laughed.

A sonic boom was heard and Roll rammed into his gut, knocking him into a wall. She began to shout at him in perfect Japanese until she was struck in the gut by the chameleon.

"Just as expected from the blue rat; always making friends with the freak show," the chameleon spat.

His horn was sliced off.

"I will give you this one warning, Ravage; Get out of my sight," Sonic calmly spoke with a scowl and glare.

He pointed Caliburn to the chameleon's neck, drawing a slight amount of blood.

"Now leave," Sonic ordered.

Ravage shivered before vanishing and running off. Sonic cleaned Caliburn with a cloth before putting both into his Hammerspace. Tails gawked at that.

"You okay, Roll?" Sonic asked as he helped her up.

"Hai, Kamikaze-kun," Roll replied, giving him a quick hug.

"Sonic, when did you know how to use a sword?" Tails asked.

"A few days now," Sonic replied, "I was going to tell you yesterday but…"

"That's alright, Sonic," Tails replied, "But it's kinda weird that you have a sword."

"You'll get use to it," Sonic replied.

"So who was that, Kamikaze-kun?" Roll asked.

"An old bully of mine," Sonic explained, "I don't really like bring it up. Come on, we still need to go to one of the Amusement Parks. I promised you, right?"

Roll nodded with a small blush. The three walked off.

"So how did the Chili-Dogs taste?" Sonic asked.

"The food of Kami," Roll replied while licking her lips.

* * *

"Damn them…" Ravage snarled as he stomped on a discarded soda can, "Damn that blue freak! Damn all those freaks on nature!"

"Seems you hate them as well," a voice said.

Ravage looked up to see a figure. He wore a black cloak with a red mask on his face.

"Who are you?" Ravage asked.

"My name is Infernal," the figure replied, his voice seeming to be echoing at the start of his sentences, "I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"Do you want revenge on Sonic for slicing your horn off?"

"…What do I have to do?"

"You must send his Haos Dragonoid to the Doom Dimension," Infernal explained as he tossed Ravage a completely black Baku-Gauntlet with red stripes on it, "Use that to do it. Just say 'Field Open: Doom Card Set' and it will force anyone you want with a Bakugan into the Battlefield. Also, you'll need these to fight."

He tossed Ravage three metallic red spheres along with a metallic cube and a metallic box.

"They are called Pyrus Burst, Pyrus Techno, and Pyrus Savage," Infernal explained, "The other two are Pyrus Fortress and Dark Hound. Think of them as a gift from the Vexos."

Infernal laughed as he vanished in a swirl of flames. Ravage smirked before he vanished.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Roll explained as they walked to Tails' plane, "I've never been to anything like that! Arigatou, Kamikaze-kun, Tails-kun!"

"YO!"

The three turned to see Ravage.

"I thought I told you to beat it," Sonic growled.

"You did, but now I'm back to get back at you, freak!" Ravage smirked, "And I'll do that by killing your Haos Dragonoid and send the remains to the Doom Dimension!"

Sonic and Roll flinched.

"Haos Dragonoid?" Tails repeated.

"Something we'll talk about later, Bro," Sonic replied as Sol and Wildfang popped out.

"Field Open: Doom Card Set!" Ravage snarled.

Roll held onto Tails as she and Sonic revealed their Baku-Gauntlets.

"Field Open!" both shouted.

In a flash of light, the four were in the Arena. The four jumped back from each other.

"GATE CARD SET!" Sonic and Ravage shouted.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! Pyrus Burst, STAND!"

The metal Bakugan spun like a top and landed on Sonic's card. It opened up and emerging from it was a lion. It was large, in charge, and made of crimson and orange metal. On its torso was a metal spinning gyro. It also had blasters on its back.

-Pyrus Burst at 320 Gs-

"A Mechanical Bakugan!" Wildfang gasped.

"That's a big lion…" Tails gulped.

"Alright," Sonic smirked, "Bakugan BRAWL! Haos Verias STAND!!"

Sonic's Bakugan appeared. It resembled a giant gorilla-type Bakugan with a screeching battle cry. It carried a staff and had a purple jewel atop its forehead.

-Haos Verias at 350 Gs-

"Ability Activate! Artillery Barrage!"

-Pyrus Burst at 800 Gs. Haos Verias at 100 Gs-

"Ability Activate! Burning Mandala!"

-Pyrus Burst at 1200 Gs-

Sonic smirked.

"Gate Card Open! G-Power Swap!"

"WHAT?!" Ravage gasped.

-G-Powers exchanged-

Verias whacked Burst on the head, turning it into a Bakugan Sphere. It landed in Sonic's hand as Verias turned back into a Bakugan.

"…What just happened?" Sonic asked.

"When a Bakugan defeats another with a G-Power difference of 500 or greater, the winner gets that Bakugan," Sol explained, "But with that Doom Card out, if WE lose any Bakugan, regardless of power difference, they will die and get sent to the Doom Dimension."

"Oh my…" Roll gasped, "Wildfang, is this true?"

"It is, Mistress Roll," Wildfang replied, "It appears that the Vexos are determined to wipe out any and all Bakugan no matter what."

"Vexos?" Roll and Tails repeated.

Suddenly, the Mechanical Bakugan glowed in Sonic's hand as it was coated in green, crackling energy. In a few seconds, it was now a metallic silver and gold Bakugan. No one noticed it, though.

"You may have won my Bakugan, but you won't win another! Bakugan BRAWL! Pyrus Altair STAND!"

This time, a mechanical dragon-like Bakugan. The lenses in its purple eyes glimmered brightly. Its fangs and horns were sharp as swords. The wide spread wings had spinners to hover and white steam shot from his mouth. It also had a spinning gyro in its center and a metallic crimson and orange pattern.

-Altair at 500 Gs-

"An Altair?! They repaired it?!" Sol gasped, "Sonic, you've gotta send me in!"

"But…"

"No 'buts,' Sonic!" Sol said, "I need to fight him! Please, Sonic."

"…"

Sonic sighed.

"Alright. You win," Sonic said, "Bakugan BRAWL! Sol, STAND!"

In a pillar of light, Sol emerged.

"Haos DRAGONOID!!!" Sol roared.

-Haos Dragonoid at 340 Gs-

"Gate Card OPEN! Quartet Battle! Bakugan BRAWL! Savage STAND!"

In a swirl of flames, a mechanical hound-like Bakugan appeared.

-Pyrus Savage at 400 Gs. Combined power level of 900 Gs-

"Alright. This better work…" Sonic whispered, "Bakugan BRAWL! Burst, STAND!"

A pillar of white flames erupted beside Sol, turning into a Cyborg version of Burst with metallic silver and gold armor with white and gold fur. Its left eye was mechanical while its right eye was ruby red.

-Haos-Pyrus Burst at 320 Gs. Combined power level of 660 Gs-

"Bakugan Trap! Dark Hound!" Ravage laughed as he unleashed a mechanical dog-like Bakugan.

-Dark Hound at 500 Gs. Combined power level of 1400 Gs-

"Oh crap!" Sol cursed.

"Double Ability Activate! Boosted Dragon and Dragonic Enforcement!"

-Dragonoid at 640 Gs. Combined power level now at 860 Gs-

"We need a Trap Bakugan here!" Sol yelped.

"On it!" Sonic smirked, "Trap Bakugan! Piercian STAND!"

Dominating the other Bakugan stood a stone Bakugan. He had two colossal shields attached to his forearms for protection and towering block legs that looked as if they could provide tremendous stability.

-Piercian at 350 Gs. Combined power level at 1210 Gs-

"Double Ability ACTIVATE! Spinal Saucer and Mega Shield! Double Ability ACTIVATE! Darkus Hade and Darkus Howlithe!"

-Recalculating Power Levels. Combined power levels at 1900 Gs and 1010 Gs-

"Double Ability ACTIVATE! Soliton Defender and Haos Bunker!"

-Recalculating Power Levels. Combined Power Levels at 650 Gs and 1610 Gs-

"Oh no!"Ravage gased.

"Taste defeat, Altair! BOOSTED DRAGON!" Sol roared as he fired a giant white fireball at the mechanical Bakugan.

Altair changed back into a Bakugan Sphere and landed at Ravage's feet. Burst open fired on Savage and Piercian sliced Dark Hound. Dark Hound landed in Sonic's hand along with his Bakugan. A flash of light passed over them and everyone was in the parking lot.

"DAMN YOU, FREAK!" Ravage snarled as he took out a kunai, "DIE!"

A gunshot was heard before the kunai was shot out of Ravage's hand. Shadow appeared beside the trio.

"Kage-kun!" Roll gasped.

"Hmph! Don't get me wrong, Faker," Shadow said, "I didn't come here to save you. I only came because I will be the one who will ultimately defeat you."

He then warped behind Ravage and snapped his neck, knocking him out cold.

"Tis a pleasure to see thee once more, Mistress Roll," Lancelot greeted as he floated over to the two girls.

"Lancelot-san!" Roll gasped.

"A pleasure to see you again, Lancelot," Wildfang said.

"As it is with me to you, Wildfang."

"Can someone tell me what just happened?!" Tails demanded, "First Sonic tells me he knows swordsmanship, then I see these little talking spheres that can turn into giant creatures!"

"Oi…How about we go home and talk about it over dinner?" Sonic asked.

"Fine, but I deserve a right to know," Tails said.

Sol screamed.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"This is a Darkus Dark Hound!" Sol gasped, "But it's colored like a Haos Bakugan now! It's a piece of Maxus Dragonoid!"

"Maxus Dragonoid?" everyone repeated.

"Another step to me becoming a Neo Spin Dragonoid!" Sol cheered as he jumped up and down.

"Ugh…" Lancelot groaned.

"Oi! I remember you!" Sol growled, "Lancelot Percival! Ohh…I'm still mad with you on that prank you pulled!"

"Prank?" Shadow asked.

"I dyed his scales pink for a month," Lancelot shrugged, "A perfect way to have revenge on that prank when you put that Ventus hormones in my cologne that took two months to wash off."

"Oh yeah…THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Sol cackled, "You should have seen him running away from Harpus and Storm Skyress! That was the best two months of my life!"

**

* * *

Me: Seems the Vexos are here. See you next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

The four Mobians sat in Sonic, Tails, and Roll's living room.

"So where do we begin?" Sol asked.

"I suggest we start at the beginning," Wildfire said, "It all started roughly three years ago, back when New Vestroia was split into six worlds, each one made of one of the six elements. A disruption occurred in the center of Vestroia, where it was held balanced by two cores; the Silent Core and Infinity Core. This disruption caused a few hundred to so Bakugan to be sent to a place called 'Earth' in the form of spheres like we are now. Along with them were the cards you three have."

"Ohh! I want to tell this part! A few days after the Bakugan appeared on Earth, the Great Dan and the Great Shun created a seemingly fair way to fight with us Bakugan, a Bakugan Brawl," Sol continued, "Sometime later, a White One known as Naga tried to take the Silent Core, but was instead absorbed by it, releasing a shockwave that sent the Infinity Core to Earth…"

"White One?" Tails repeated.

"A White One is a Bakugan who has no element and as only a short lifespan to live," Lancelot explained, "That shockwave from the imbalance of power began to destroy Vestroia and caused many Bakugan to become temporarily insane. It was then that a Dragonoid known as Drago was called forth into the Human World by accident by Dan, making them partners. The two, along with their allies known as the Bakugan Battler Brawlers, fought against a being known as HAL-G along with Naga and a boy called Masquerade. HAL-G and Masquerade were infected by the power of the Silent Core's shockwave due to a Dimension Transporter the man who was turned into HAL-G created. Masquerade began to send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension in order to make his Hydranoid evolve into the Ultimate Bakugan and obtain the Infinity Core for Naga, who was slowly absorbing and mastering the Silent Core's power."

"My turn! The Great Dan and the Legendary Bakugan Battler Brawlers fought many challenges sent by Masquerade. One time, they even went to the Doom Dimension and saved all the Bakugan there by completing the trails of the Six Legendary Bakugan!" Sol continued, "The Great Dan had to defeat the other Bakugan Battler Brawlers in order for the Great Drago to evolve into Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid. Soon after, Masquerade with Darkus Alpha Hydranoid and the Great Dan and the Great Drago brawled and the Great Dan and Great Drago won! We're not sure what happened to Masquerade after that, but we do know that the Great Alice now has the Great Hydranoid at her side. The Bakugan Battler Brawlers came to Vestroia to stop Naga and found that the six worlds had fused into three; Pyrus and Darkus, Haos and Subterra, and Aquos and Ventus. There, they brawled Bakugan with TWO elements, like Burst."

"But Naga had fooled them since he already left for Earth with his hybrid Bakugan," Wildfang continued, "Two of the hybrid Bakugan were not destroyed by the Bakugan Battler Brawlers and their allies due to them joining their side, that and I think they were smitten with Dan. Anyways, Naga's sister, Wyvern, was already on Earth, carrying the Infinity Core. HAL-G and Naga tricked Alice into taking them to her and it caused a great battle. In the end, Drago was forced to kill Wyvern, the very one he loved, in order to protect the Infinity Core. Though he did not wish for it to be, Wyvern told him it was the only way."

"Oh my…" Roll gasped.

"With the Infinity Core and Wyvern's last wishes, the Great Drago evolved even further into Infinity Dragonoid with a power level of 1000 Gs! The highest level a Bakugan has ever had without the use of Abilities. He and the six Bakugan Battler Brawlers combined their powers with the Infinity Core and destroyed Naga once and for all, as well as purifying HAL-G and returning him to the man who invented the Dimensional Transporter. With the Silent Core and Infinity Core within him, the Great Drago and the Guardian Bakugan who served under the Bakugan Battle Brawlers went back to Vestroia with the other Bakugan. The Great Drago then flew to the center of Vestroia and transformed the entire world into one single world; New Vestroia. Sadly, he had to sacrifice himself in order to revive it," Sol continued, "A few years passed before the Vexos came onto our planet. Their world was becoming over-populated, so they were forced to send a few away to habit another planet. The leaders of these colonies on New Vestroia sent out energy waves that caused the Bakugan to turn back into spheres and created new rules for the game. The Six Legendary Warriors then released the Great Drago back to Earth as a Pyrus Spin Dragonoid to get the Great Dan. There, the two and the Great Marucho joined the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. After countless battles with the six strongest Vexos, they were able to destroy all the devices that held the Bakugan in Sphere Form. Along the way, the Great Dragon evolved further into a Pyrus Neo Dragonoid and even gained the power to fuse with six Trap Bakugan to form Pyrus Maxus Dragonoid. After that, a few hundred Bakugan managed to get out of New Vestroia and come here to find peace in other worlds as well."

"But we never expected the Vexos to come here as well," Wildfang concluded.

"And what about these Mechanical Bakugan?" Shadow asked.

"Mechanical Bakugan were created by the Vexos to be stronger than any normal Bakugan, yet the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance taught them a lesson almost every time," Lancelot replied.

"But how does that explain how that Mechanical Bakugan become a Cyborg Bakugan?" Wildfang asked.

"…Chaos Energy," Sonic replied.

"Chaos Energy?" the Bakugan and Roll repeated.

"Chaos Energy is abundant in life here on Mobius, but only a few can manipulate it," Shadow explained as he held up a red fine-cut emerald, "This is a Chaos Emerald, one of the items that is actually filled with unlimited Chaos Energy. When the Seven Chaos Emerald come together, a great disaster or a great miracle will happen."

"It's weird, but I can feel Pyrus Energy emanating from the Chaos Emerald," Wildfang spoke.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yes. All the Bakugan can sense the energy of the six attributes," Lancelot explained, "Though some can sense it better than others."

"Noted. Now back to that Cyborg Bakugan," Shadow said, "It could be that Sonic unconsciously infused it with his own Chaos Energy, causing it to change from a Mechanical Bakugan into a hybrid Cyborg Bakugan."

"So that means he could have Haos Energy inside of his Chaos Energy," Sol said.

"Now tell us about this Maxus Dragonoid," Sonic said, "You said this Dark Hound was a piece of it. What do you mean by that?"

"Maxus Dragonoid is formed by combining seven different Bakugan: Neo Dragonoid, Ventus Spitarm, Darkus Dark Hound, Subterra Grakas Hound, Aquos Grafias, Pyrus Spyderfencer, and Haos Brachium. It can battle as one devastating united force since its Power Level is 3500 Gs," Sol explained, "That's one of the reasons I want to be a Neo Dragonoid; to fight the Great Drago with honor and even fight him with the two of us as Maxus Dragonoids."

"It seems that you have learned well," a voice said.

Sol gasped.

"Oh my Perfect Core…" Sol gasped.

A green glowing feather landed in Tails' hand. A green sphere appeared of Tails' shoulder.

"It can't be…" Sol began to shake.

"But it can," the Bakugan said as it opened, revealing it to be a bird-like Bakugan.

"The great Storm Skyress!" Sol squealed, "OMPC! OMPC! O-M-P-C!"

Wildfang rammed him into a bookcase, knocking him out.

"I apologize for him, Mistress Skyress," Wildfang apologized, "He's a fan…Well…more like one of the biggest fans of the Bakugan Battler Brawlers."

The feather changed into a green Baku-Gauntlet.

"Whoa…" Tails awed, "This is cool."

"May I ask as to why you are here?" Lancelot asked.

Skyress sighed sadly.

"Do you know about the Vexos?"

"Yeah. We just had a run-in with one of them," Sonic replied, "Well, more like a…What did you call him again, Roll?"

"A Teme?"

"Yeah. That," Sonic said, "He was an old bully of mine. He said that he got his Bakugan from the Vexos."

"Really?" Skyress asked.

"Yeah. He had these Pyrus Mechanical Bakugan with one of them called...um…"

"Altair?" Tails guessed.

"Yeah. That."

"I have seen the evolved form of an Altair called Aluze," Skyress said, "It was powerful, I will admit to that. It took the power of myself, two Trap Bakugan, and Shun's new Guardian Bakugan, Master Ingram, to defeat it."

"New Guardian?" Tails asked.

"Yes. I was the one who asked Ingram to take over as Shun's Guardian," Skyress explained, "The two can learn something from each other."

"May I asked as to why you are here, Skyress-sama?" Roll asked.

"My…what a polite young girl," Skyress said, "But of course. I am here to aid in fighting the Vexos that have appeared on this world. Right now, the former royal family and the strongest members of the Vexos, save for their former Subterra and Pyrus fighters who defected from the Vexos, are trying to obtain the energy needed to destroy all Bakugan. Right now, they have the Haos Energy that the Six Legendary Warriors have left to the Bakugan Battler Brawler Resistance, but they need the other five attributes along with seven jewels with unlimited energy."

"The Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow pondered.

"No way am I going to let those creeps try to…EEEYOWCH!!!" Sonic shouted.

He banged the table with his broken arm.

"No, Sonic-san," Skyress said, "You are too injured to aid the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance just yet."

"Hey. Sol and I took down three of…"

"Four," Sol corrected as he jumped onto Sonic's shoulder.

"Four Mechanical Bakugan!" Sonic said.

"Yes, but you almost lost your Bakugan and I think it would be a better idea to let you heal first before we move on."

"I'm fine…" Sonic whined.

"Please, Kamikaze-kun?" Roll asked.

Sonic gulped, thanking anyone he could in his mind that his peach fur was doing a half-decent job on covering his blush.

"Alright…" Sonic caved.

Tails and Shadow's jaws dropped in shock.

_'HE CAVED?!'_ Tails thought.

_'I don't believe it…He actually listened to someone for a change…'_ Shadow thought.

"So this means we know four people with four of the Six Attributes," Tails said as he tried to get his mind off the shock of seeing Sonic agreeing to Roll's plead, "Big Bro and Sol are Haos, Roll and Wildfang are Pyrus, Shadow and Lancelot are Darkus, and Skyress and I are Ventus. So that leaves Aquos and Subterra, right?"

"Yes," Skyress replied, "As I recall, Angelo and Diablo followed me here," Skyress said.

"You mean Aquos Preyas Angelo and Aquos Preyas Diablo?!" Sol gasped, "As in the conjoined Bakugan that was once the co-Guardian of the Great Marucho and brothers to the Great Preyas?"

"The very same two," Skyress replied.

"…"

Sol passed out.

"He's a big fan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers," Wildfang said.

"I can see that," Skyress spoke calmly, "But I've seen it before."

She turned to Tails.

"Tell me, Tails, is that your real name?"

Tails gulped.

"No," Tails replied.

"May I know your real name?"

"…mmmm-mmmmm…."

"I'm sorry, but I did not hear you."

"My real name is Miles Prower."

"Very well, Tails," Skyress said, "Though I prefer to have people say their normal names, it seems that you are better suited for the name 'Tails Prower,' correct?"

Tails nodded.

"Alright, Tails," Skyress said, "Shadow, Lancelot, I wish to challenge you to a Bakugan Brawl. We will be following the rules that the Vestals, the race that the Vexos come from, created for the Bakugan game."

"Very well," Shadow chuckled, "We'll show you the true power Mobius has."

"Both of you will be playing with 500 Life Points," Skyress explained, "The difference in the Power Levels in the two Bakugan battling will be subtracted from the losing Brawler's Life Points. The game is over once the last Life Point is lost."

"But…" Tails began.

"It is a simple test, Tails," Skyress said.

"A test?" Tails repeated.

"To activate that version of the Bakugan game, you simply say 'Vestal Field Open,'" Skyress continued.

The two nodded.

"Vestal Field OPEN!" both shouted.

"I'm watching this!" Sonic said.

"Same here!" Roll agreed.

There was a flash of light and everyone was in the Arena Space. Tails and Shadow jumped back from each other.

"Gate Card SET!" Shadow shouted, "Bakugan BRAWL! Lancelot, STAND!"

"Ulp…" Tails shook a bit as he saw the dragon-like warrior appear.

-Darkus Percival at 450 Gs-

"Do not worry, Tails," Skyress said, "He is simply a windbag."

Tails snickered at that.

"Okay, Skyress," Tails said as Skyress folded up into a sphere, "Bakugan BRAWL! Skyress, STAND!"

A pillar of green flame shot into the sky, turning it into storm clouds. From the clouds emerged a giant green bird. It spread its wings to their tremendous length to reveal the bird was actually a green phoenix. The phoenix had ten long tail-like feathers with the longest two in the middle were gold-tipped and the ends resembled more like blades. It also had four smaller wings on the back.

"Prepare yourself, Lancelot!" the phoenix shrieked in Skyress's voice.

-Storm Skyress at 450 Gs-

"Double Ability Activate! Tri-Gunner and Darkus Driver! Gate Card OPEN! Darkus Reactor!"

-Darkus Percival now at 1200 Gs-

"Tails, why don't you shake your namesakes a bit?" Skyress asked.

Roll noticed the sly look in the phoenix's eyes. Tails shook them and a pile of cards and a few Bakugan and Bakugan Traps fell out.

"Grab the oval cylinder Bakugan and throw him out here," Skyress instructed, "His name is Zeon Hylash."

Tails nodded.

"Bakugan Trap! Zeon Hylash, STAND!" Tails shouted.

In a swirl of green wind, a large figure emerged. He was an emerald green with bits of gold. The Bakugan Trap had oval-like huge shields on its shoulders with gold spikes on the sides. It had a sleek figure and piercing blue eyes.

-Zeon Hylash at 450 Gs. Combined Power Level at 900 Gs-

Lancelot fired three black beams from his mouth and dragon gauntlets, turning Skyress and Zeon Hylash into their smaller forms once more.

-Tails at 325 Life Points-

"Are you two okay?" Tails asked.

"We're alright, Tails," Skyress replied, "You were able to save us by summoning Zeon Hylash. If he were 300 Gs weaker, than both of us would have been taken by Shadow."

Tails nodded.

"Gate Card SET!" Tails shouted, "Bakugan BRAWL! Skyress STAND! Bakugan Trap! Zeon Hylash STAND!"

-New Battle Commences-

"Feh. Bakugan BRAWL! Lancelot STAND!"

"Ready to lose once more, Skyress?" Lancelot asked with a dark chuckle.

"Actually, I'm here to win," Skyress replied.

-Darkus Percival at 950 Gs-

"Hey…How come he's still at 1200 Gs?" Tails asked.

"That's another part of the Vestal rules; A Bakugan retains their power level until one of the Brawlers loses all their Life Points," Skyress explained.

"Then let's see how he deals with this; Ability Card ACTIVATE! Claw Position Thunder Keganui!" Tails shouted as he inserted the card into his Baku-Gauntlet, "Now Zeon Hylash can negate your Ability Cards."

Zeon Hylash vanished before appearing in front of Lancelot. He gave three swift chops, closing the mouths on Lancelot before flying over to Skyress, transforming into a portable carrier-like thing. Skyress latched onto Zeon Hylash.

"That's cool!" Tails and Sonic awed.

-Darkus Percival now at Base Level-

"Now let's see how you deal with this, Shadow; Ability Activate! Destruction Meteor Storm!" Tails shouted as Skyress was engulfed in green flames while he tails snapped together behind her.

-Combined Power Level at 1150 Gs-

"Bakugan Trap! Falcon Fly STAND!" Shadow shouted.

A giant black dragonfly-like Bakugan appeared before attaching itself on Lancelot's back.

-Darkus Falcon Fly now enters the battle. Combined Power Level at 800 Gs-

Skyress and Zeon Hylash went through the two, causing them to explode and turn back into their small forms.

-Shadow now at 225 Life Points. Tails is in the lead-

"Alright, Skyress!" Tails cheered as he caught the two Bakugan, "You did great!"

"Why thank you, Tails," Skyress spoke.

Tails furrowed his brow.

"Something wrong, Tails?" Skyress asked.

"Roll, what's 'slash' in Japanese?" Tails asked.

"Hm? It's 'Giri,' Tails-chan," Roll replied.

"Zeon Hylash, I'm going to call you Giri from now on," Tails said.

Skyress gave a feminine chuckle.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Tails," Skyress said, "I bet your Bakugan Trap will love its new name."

Shadow growled as he glared at Tails.

"Gate Card SET! Bakugan BRAWL! Lancelot, STAND! Bakugan Trap! Darkus Falcon Fly, STAND!"

"Bakugan BRAWL! Skyress and Giri, STAND!"

-New Battle Commences-

"I'm sick of this," Shadow scoffed, "Bakugan BRAWL! Darkus Reaper, STAND!"

"Holy…" Sol gulped.

Standing beside Lancelot equipped with Falcon Fly was a tall, skeletal-like Darkus Bakugan. It resembled more of a devil than anything. Its head was half the size of the two horns on the sides of his head and he wielded a large purple scythe. He roared as he spread his bat-like wings.

-Darkus Reaper at 370 Gs. Combined Power Level at 1170 Gs-

"A Darkus Reaper? It's been awhile since I've last seen one," Skyress said.

"I see you've evolved since our last fight, Skyress," the Darkus Reaper said.

"WHAT THE DOOM DIMENSION?!" Wildfang gasped.

"It's Masquerade's original Guardian Bakugan!" Sol gasped, "You monster! How could you have worked alongside such a being like Naga?"

"Silence, pathetic Haos Dragonoid," Reaper growled, "Your kind makes me sick."

Sol growled at the Darkus Reaper.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" Sol roared.

"Not yet, Sol," Sonic said.

"There are actually no rules against other Brawlers entering the battle as long as they work with one side," Skyress said, "But I will not allow you to enter, Sonic."

"Don't worry, Kamikaze-kun," Roll said, "May I help?"

Sonic nodded. Sol changed into a ball and Roll caught her.

"Bakugan BRAWL! Dragonoid, STAND!"

-Haos Dragonoid at 550 Gs. Combined Power Level of 1700 Gs-

"Double Ability ACTIVATE! Deadly Slicer and Claw of Demise!" Shadow shouted.

Reaper's left arm transformed into a giant demonic claw with a pitch-black aura emanating from it while his scythe glowed a venomous violet.

-Darkus Fear Reaper now at 970 Gs. Combined Power Level now at 1770 Gs-

"Ability ACTIVATE! Boosted Dragon!" Sonic shouted as Roll slide the card into the Baku-Gauntlet.

-Haos Dragonoid at 750 Gs. Combined Power Level at 1900 Gs-

"This is for all the Bakugan you killed! BOOSTED DRAGON!" Sol roared as he fired a giant white fireball.

"Let's finish this, Lancelot! Destruction Meteor Shower!" Skyress shouted as she flew at Lancelot while Giri was attached to her legs in his transformed state.

Shadow smirked.

"Ability ACTIVATE! Darkus Maiden!"

-Ability Cards Negated. Combined Power Level at 810 Gs-

"Oh no!" Tails gasped.

"No…I won't let you get away with what you've done…REAPER!!!" Sol roared.

Suddenly, Sonic's main quill began to glow a deep blue color and Tails's left tail began to glow pure white and Shadow's Chaos Emerald a deep crimson. Sonic took out a blue Chaos Emerald as Tails pulled a White Chaos Emerald from his namesakes. The entire area began to quake as Sonic's Boosted Dragon card shattered. There was a flash of light and everyone was back in the living room.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked.

-Error. Error. Unable to calculate Bakugan Power Levels. Battle Ceased. Battle Ceased-

"What the…This was just like the first time I fought that annoying Drago," Reaper growled on Shadow's left shoulder, "Broke the field and broke his Ability Card."

"The Great Drago is not annoying! Except to the Great Dan," Sol argued, "The one you're referring to is the Great Preyas!"

"Each his own," Reaper shrugged.

"So now you have two Guardian Bakugan," Lancelot said, "I am pleased, Master Shadow."

Shadow nodded as he looked at his Chaos Emerald.

"Hmm…" _'Could the Chaos Emeralds be connected with the Bakugan?'_

"Sonic, I suggest we avoid any Bakugan Brawls until your arm is healed," Shadow said.

"WHAT?! You too?!" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

"Oi. You were playing Bakugan with a broken arm? And I thought that Fear Ripper was an idiot for getting into an argument with a Tentaclear…" Reaper muttered.

"But…"

"Please, Kamikaze-kun?"

"…Fine…"

"Honestly…" Shadow sighed.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"You're more gullible when Roll asks for something than Knuckles is," Tails said.

"Knuckles?" the Bakugan and Roll asked.

* * *

A red echidna scowled as he faced two figures. He had spikes on his white boxing glove-like gloves, dreadlocks, a white muzzle and belly, and green and yellow LEGO-like shoes. He stood upon a desolated shrine with a giant fine-cut emerald on the zenith. At the steps were the two figures. Both were male. One had long blue hair and wore a brown jacket with a silver and black jumpsuit underneath. He had various items on his jumpsuit and white belt and green eyes. The other had long blond, almost white, hair with his eyes covered by a red mask. He wore a pitch black jumpsuit with flame patterns on the legs with bits of gold on various areas of the jumpsuit. He wore pure white gloves and fur-tipped black running shoes. He also wore a long red coat with fire patterns on the sleeves, black fur at the neck and waist, and tattered at the end.

"Who are you two?" the echidna growled.

"I am Spectra Phantom," the masked figure replied, "This is my companion, Gus Grav."

"We are here for the Master Emerald, Guardian Knuckles the Echidna," Gus added.

"You'll get it over my dead body!" the echidna growled.

Spectra smirked as he took out a yellow Chaos Emerald and crimson, obsidian, and silver Bakugan.

"Very well then," Spectra said as the Chaos Emerald released a small aura that seeped into the Bakugan, "Bakugan BRAWL! Helios MKII, STAND!"

In a pillar of flames, the Bakugan changed into its true form. He was a giant dragon that stood on its hind legs. It had red and black scales coating nearly its entire body along with silver blade-like spikes on is arms, legs, tail, and back. It had mechanical wings, torso, right arm, and right optic, all of which were highly advanced. Its face was also scarred in a few areas.

"A…A beast?!" Knuckles gasped.

"I am Pyrus Helios MKII," the dragon said, its voice filled with a dark malice and hidden rage, "Surrender the Master Emerald and I will kill you."

"Isn't it suppose to be 'or I will kill you,' not and?"

"No. Even if you don't give it to us, I will still kill you," Helios snarled.

"Fine! I'll beat you up first then!" Knuckles roared as he socked Helios in the gut.

Instead of hearing the soothing sound of Helios grunting, Knuckles heard the sounds of bones snapping. Knuckles cried out in pain as blood erupted from various wounds upon his punching arm. He landed beside the M.E.. His free hand glowed with a green aura before he pressed it over his wounds, healing them instantly.

"Hmph! I'm just warming up…" Knuckles said as he banged his fists.

Three red energy orbs appeared around his body. They spun around him for a few seconds before a red aura erupted off his body. He shot at Helios.

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!" Knuckles roared.

"Pathetic," Helios spat before whacking Knuckles into the ground with his tail.

"That was pathetic," Spectra stated, "I thought the creatures that live here were strong."

"This just proves I am superior to them," Helios growled before he used the claw on his tail to grab the Master Emerald.

He flew off the surprisingly floating island with Spectra and Gus on his back. The island began to rumble before it began to fall from the sky.

* * *

"Um…I'd hate for people to think I'm crazy…" Sol began.

"Too late for that," Shadow, Lancelot, Wildfang, and Reaper interrupted.

"…But I see an island falling from the sky," Sol finished.

"WHAT?!" Sonic gasped.

A crash was heard as the ground rumbled. Everyone ran outside to see a large island landing nearby, its figure perfectly fitting into the Cliffside.

"Sugoi…That island just fell from the sky!" Roll awed.

"Aw crud," Sonic said, "Either the Master Emerald got stolen or Knuckles broke it…again…"

Tails ran back inside and came out of the garage in the Tornado II. Everyone got on. Due to the lack of seating, Roll had to sit in Sonic's lap. Both looked away from each other, blushing madly. The Tornado II flew off to the island. After ten minutes of flying, the plane landed beside a shrine and a crater.

"Knuckles!" Sonic and Tails gasped.

Within the crater was the bludgeoned body of Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic and Tails slid down followed by Shadow and Roll.

"Knuckles, speak to me! You've gotta get up!" Sonic shouted as Tails shook his body.

"…He was…too powerful…" Knuckles coughed, "…Damn him…Damn that Helios MKII…"

Knuckles passed out.

"H-Helios MKII…?" Sol gasped as he began to shake a little, "Helios MKII was HERE?!"

"Helios MKII?" Roll repeated.

"A heartless fiend," Wildfang snarled, "He has besmirched the good name of the Bakugan! He has been using Forbidden Ability Card and even changed part of his body to machines to further evolve himself."

"The only one who can defeat him is the Great Drago from what I last heard of," Sol added.

"Darn! We were too late!" a voice cried out.

"I blame you, Komba!" a second voice argued.

"ME?! You were the one who had to stop for that Chili-Dog, Billy!" the first voice barked.

"ENOUGH!" a feminine voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see three figures. One was a teen around 16. His blond hair stuck out of the red and white baseball cap on his head. He wore a brown, orange, and white open jacket over a yellow shirt. He wore blue jeans and black and white running shoes. In his left fingerless glove was a brown and orange Bakugan. He wore a brown Baku-Gauntlet. Beside him was a short boy. He had shaggy curly brown hair under a green and white cap. He wore a yellow and green jacket over a white shirt. He also wore blue jeans and had green and yellow running shoes. On his left shoulder was a Ventus Bakugan and he also wore a Ventus Baku-Gauntlet. The taller boy had a second brown and yellow Bakugan on his shoulder.

"I don't believe it!" Sol gasped, "You're Billy Gilbert, Rank number 10 in the Bakugan game, and Komba O'Charlie, Rank number 5!! Oh my Perfect Core, it's so splendid to meet you two!"

"Whoa. Double Digit's got a fan. So do I," Komba laughed.

"How many times do I have to say to NOT CALL ME THAT?!" Billy barked as he whacked Komba on the head.

"Cease this arguing!" the Bakugan in Billy's hand ordered.

The Bakugan jumped beside Knuckles and opened.

"We need to get this echidna to a medical expert immediately," the Bakugan spoke.

Tails went back to the Tornado II and came back with a medical kit. Roll immediately took it and began to address Knuckles' wounds.

"So you two are members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" Sonic asked.

"Yep!" Billy said, "You must be this world's greatest hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Am I right?"

"You got it!" Sonic smirked, "Oh, and this is my partner, Sol the Haos Dragonoid."

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i…" Sol kept stuttering.

"Big fan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers," Sonic said.

"That's cool. This is my Guardian Bakugan, Cycloid."

The Bakugan on his shoulder opened.

"Sup, dawgs?" Cycloid asked, "Yo, boss, what do you think about that dude's arm?"

"Whoever addressed your arm sure did it like a professional," Billy examined.

"Roll did it," Sonic replied as he pointed at the Hedgefox who had finished placing a splint on Knuckles' left leg, "So who's that Bakugan with the knucklehead?"

"A Subterra Hydranoid," Komba replied, "She calls herself 'Terra.' Sup. Name's Komba, blue boy. And this is my Guardian Bakugan, Harpus."

"Hi!" the Ventus Bakugan shouted.

"I've heard of Terra," Lancelot said, "She is an expert on the past of New Vestroia and aids anyone who she sees as a perfect candidate for her to be their Guardian Bakugan. She loves to learn about the history of any place she goes to and enjoys being with her partner. There's even rumors that she is Alpha Hydranoid's mate."

Billy took out another brown and yellow Baku-Gauntlet and gently affixed it to Knuckles none-injured arm.

-Brawler registered as Knuckles the Echidna. Attribute: Subterra. Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Hydranoid-

"So, granny, I see you took on a little fox for your new partner," Harpus said.

"Harpus…" Skyress sighed, "So how did you get here from Earth?"

"Alice's gramps finally fixed this dimensional portal of his," Billy explained, "He picked up a strong trace of Bakugan activity here and we got sent here to check it out. Can't believe that first thing we find here was a floating island, though."

"Trust me, this is just one of the things Mobius is famous for," Sonic chuckled, "How about we talk about our adventures back home. There's a medical lab there for when Tails gets into accidents with his tinkering."

"Big bro…" Tails sighed.

"Ow…" Knuckles grunted.

"Well, welcome back to the living, knucklehead," Sonic smirked.

"Damn you, Sonic…" Knuckles growled before noticing the new faces, "Okay. Who are they and WHY ARE THEY ON MY ISLAND?!"

"Knuckles, these are Billy and Komba," Sonic introduced.

"Hey."

"Yo!"

"And this is Roll Cyber Sakurai," Sonic continued.

"Konnichiwa, Knuckles-san," Roll bowed.

"Hello," Knuckles said.

"So can you tell us what you remember before Angel Island fell?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles nodded.

"These two guys appeared and demanded I give them the Master Emerald," Knuckles explained, "When I refused, this guy called Spectra Phantom too out a Chaos Emerald and a sphere. The Chaos Emerald sent some of its energy into the sphere and it transformed into this big-ass dragon called Helios MKII. I didn't even stand a chance…"

"A Chaos Emerald?" Cycloid repeated.

Sonic took his blue Chaos Emerald out.

"Yeah. It's really powerful and they're only seven like it," Sonic explained, "So the Chaos Emerald gave off an aura and it turned Helios from a Bakugan into his true form?"

He looked at his Chaos Emerald before looking at Sol and smirking.

"What's with that look?" Sol asked.

* * *

The two human, Cycloid, Terra, and Knuckles all screamed in fright while Harpus laughed up a storm in glee as Sol flew through the skies to the house with the six on his back. Beside them was the Tornado II.

"Was it like that, Knuckles?"

"I LIKED THE CYBORG DRAGON BETTER! GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!!!" Knuckles screamed.

"LET'S DO A LOOP-DI-LOOP!" Harpus cried in joy.

"NO!" the other five barked.

"Hm? Sonic, isn't that Amy and White down there?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked over the side and paled.

"Tails…TAKE US BACK! TAKE US BACK! TAKE US BACK!" Sonic begged. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Update time! Sorry about the wait.

* * *

**

Awkward moments happen to everyone. From a baby farting where he was suppose to burp from to an old man getting caught dating his nurse. This was an awkward moment. Billy, Roll, and Komba sat on one of the couches, trying their best to just watch and not talk. Amy sat on another couch with a hedgehog around 18. He had pure snow white fur hidden under his orange jacket. His left eye was covered by a black eye-patch with a gold design on it. His visible eye was a pure blue. On his left arm was a silver and cobalt Baku-Gauntlet while a Bakugan was on his shoulder. Sonic was nervously sitting in the only chair in the room, trying his best not to look at the only two Mobian girls in the room. Soon, Knuckles, bandaged up, and Tails came in and sat on the last couch.

"Alright, so this is everyone with Bakugan, right?" Sol asked.

"Yeah," Komba replied.

"Now then, why are you two here?" Sol asked.

"I was curious about my friends here, Angelo/Diablo," the white hedgehog replied as he pointed at his Bakugan, "Oh. And my name is White. A pleasure to meet you all."

"Likewise. Name's Billy. The shrimp's Komba."

"Don't call me 'Shrimp!'"

The top half of White's Bakugan opened and had an angel-like theme.

"Hello. I am Angelo," The Bakugan said before it closed and flipped upside-down and opened, revealing a devil-like theme, "Yo! I'm Diablo!"

"No way! Aquos Preyas II-Angelo/Diablo! You were one of Marucho's original two Bakugan Guardians after Preyas!" Sol gasped, "I am not worthy…I am not worthy…"

"Hey…I like this…Go make me some snacks, monkey boy!" Diablo ordered.

"Let's not and say he did," White chuckled nervously, "Oh! Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you, madam. My name is White. This is my sister, Amy. May I know your name?"

"It's Roll, Roll Cyber Sakurai," Roll replied, "Arigatou, White-san."

"A pleasure to meet such a fine young man such as yourself, Sir White. My name is Haos Tigrerra, but I prefer 'Wildfang,'" the Pyrus Tigrerra introduced herself.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Angelo greeted as he took control.

"Who are you to my Sonikku?" Amy demanded.

"Ano…"

"She's an old friend of mine," Tails explained, "She's the one I usually ask to help whenever Sonic breaks something of his. Right, Roll?"

"Hai, Tails-chan," Roll replied hastily, "I still don't get how he gets hurt like that…"

"…Fine…" Amy spoke before whispering, "You better stay away from him, or else…"

"Nan?" Roll asked, tilting her head.

"Hold on, before we have a cat fight in here…" Billy began.

"But where are the cats?" Roll asked.

"Roll, it's an expression," Komba explained.

"As I was saying, we need to tell the guys we found the Brawlers of this world," Billy spoke before he looked at his Baku-Gauntlet, "Yo, Marucho, we need a gate to your crib!"

"This 'Marucho' is a baby?" Roll asked.

Everyone sweatdropped as they stared at Roll. A few moments passed before a hole appeared in the middle of the table and expanded to let an adult human jump through it with a grocery cart. Komba grinned deviously before punting Knuckles through it.

"Damn you!!!" Knuckles roared as he went through it.

"Cannonball!!!" Komba shouted as he jumped in next.

"Where'd they go!?" Tails asked.

"To where the original Bakugan Battle Brawler members are," Billy replied.

"Nani!? Out of my way!" Sol barked as he dove right in.

"Ah! Sol!" Sonic shouted before going after his Guardian Bakugan.

"Kamikaze-kun!" Roll exclaimed as she jumped in next with Wildfang.

"Sonikku!" Amy cried as she went next.

"Amy, wait!" White yelped before tripping into it with Angelo/Diablo.

Shadow rolled his eyes before grabbing Tails and warping into it with their Bakugan. Billy was the last one in before the portal closed. Nearby, a figure peered through the bushes outside a window before poking his head out.

"Master Spectra, they just left," Gus said into his Gauntlet.

-Excellent, Gus- Spectra spoke on the other end –Now then, did they leave the Chaos Emeralds in their possession?-

"No, Master Spectra, they left with them."

-No matter. We'll get them later. Return to the ship, Gus-

* * *

A large pile-up appeared in a large garden with numerous rose bushes. Sonic somehow ended up in a compromising position with Roll as Amy was under Billy and Komba. Tails and Knuckles were at the top with Shadow under them along with White. After a few minutes, they managed to get out of their entanglement and Sonic and Roll looked away from each other, both their faces as red as Knuckles.

"Hey, you guys!" a voice called.

The group turned to see a boy run up them. He had his blond hair in a strange hairstyle with a ponytail in the back and big brown eyes behind red reading glasses. He had a red dot on his forehead and wore a light-blue shirt. Over his shirt was a sea-blue vest and sea-blue shorts. He also white light-blue fingerless gloves. He also had two Bakugan, one on each shoulder.

"Oh my Perfect Core! You're Marucho Marukura, the greatest Aquos Bakugan Brawler ever!" Sol gasped.

"Wow! You're a Dragonoid just like Drago!" the boy exclaimed.

"He noticed me…" Sol gasped before fainting.

"Not again, Sol…" Sonic sighed.

"Whoa…Humanoid animals with an advance speech!" Marucho awed, "Hello, my name is…well, Sol-that's the Dragonoid's name, right?-said it already. These are my Bakugan Guardians, Preyas and Elfin."

The two spheres opened. One resembled more of a humanoid female frog while the other resembled a fishman. Both were blue and black.

"Yo! Hey, is that you, my brothers?" the fishman Bakugan asked.

"Hello, Preyas," Angelo spoke, "Allow me to introduce our partner, White Rose, and his sister, Amy Rose. It is also a pleasure to meet your new acquaintance, Preyas."

"Hi! My name is Elfin!" the other Bakugan greeted, "You guys are the Brawlers from that new world? Boy…that must be one hairy world."

"Not really. They live alongside humans," Billy spoke.

"My name's Sonic the Hedgehog. This is my partner, Sol, a Haos Dragonoid."

"Watashiwa Roll Cyber Sakurai. This is my nakama, Wildfang, a Pyrus Tigrerra."

"You already know us," White chuckled as Angelo nodded.

"My name is Tails. You already know my Guardian, Skyress."

"Pleasure to see you three again," Skyress spoke.

"My name is Knuckles the Echidna. This is Terra, a…uh…"

"Subterra Hydranoid and an archaeologist," Terra finished for the idiot.

"I am the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog. My partner is Darkus Percival, known as 'Lancelot.'"

"Hmph!"

"Whoa…aside from different attributes and some new Bakugan, you're all like the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers," Preyas awed, "So how long will Sunshine there be out?"

"Two more minutes," Sonic replied.

"Come on, the others want to meet you guys!" Marucho spoke as he tried to push them inside, "Boy, you guys are heavy…"

"Did you call me fat?!" Amy demanded with her Piko-Piko Hammer out.

"Ahh!! N-No!" Marucho yelped.

"Amy, please don't scare him!" White scolded, "He has been kind to us so far, so you should honor him."

"…Fine…But if he calls me 'fat,' I won't hold back!" Amy replied as she put it away.

* * *

"So these are the new Brawlers?" a girl around sixteen with sharp blue eyes, orange hair, and brown and white clothing asked.

"Sweet! They're all animals, but they look human!" a brown-haired, red-eyed boy in red and gold clothing exclaimed.

"I don't trust them, especially the black and red rat," a sea foam green-haired, sharp violet-eyed teen in purple and black scoffed.

"I am a hedgehog, fool," Shadow scoffed.

"Wow! An actual Haos Dragonoid!" a violet-haired, blue-eyed teen in gold and white awed as he looked at Sol.

"You're Baron Leltoy, the Bakugan Brawler Resistance's strongest Haos Warrior!" Sol exclaimed.

"This is so awesome!" both exclaimed.

"You get the feeling we got paired up with the wrong guy?" a white and gold Bakugan resembling an Incan warrior asked as he floated beside Sonic.

"Yep, Nemus," Sonic nodded.

"That totally matches your fur, Amy!" a blond-haired dark-skinned girl with silver hair, deep blue eyes, and a pink and white clothing style squealed.

"Thanks, Julie," Amy replied with a bow.

"At least we get along better than Ace and Shadow," a girl with her long sky-blue hair in two large ponytails on the sides of her head in white and yellow spoke with a grin as she pointed at the sea foam green-haired boy having a glaring contest with Shadow.

"I really hope those two don't get into a fight, Runo," a beautiful girl with soft brown eyes, long flowing orange hair, and yellow, green, and white clothing said, worry evident in her tone.

"Do not worry about it, Alice," a black and purple Bakugan with three heads spoke on the girl's shoulder, "If they do, I will protect you."

"Thanks, Hydranoid," Alice spoke.

"So mind telling us why we're here?" Diablo asked.

"We're going to strike the Vestal Palace and we need strong Brawlers," the brunette explained, "Right, Drago?"

The red and orange sphere on the boy's shoulder spun open. The design of the Bakugan was a dragon. It reminded Sonic of Sol, but with four wings.

"Indeed, Dan," the Bakugan said, "The more help we have, the better we may do."

"Oh my Perfect Core…" Sol gasped, "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're Pyrus Neo Dragonoid, the Great Drago!?"

"Actually, I have evolved into Cross Dragonoid, Sol," Drago said.

"Oh my Perfect Core…" Sol moaned before he fell, hitting Sonic's cast.

Sonic flinched. Roll and Amy quickly ran over to him with worry on their faces. Dan frowned at the cast on Sonic and the injuries Knuckles had.

"Hey, Drago? You think you can do something about their injuries?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure, Dan," Drago replied, "But I'll try."

He floated over to Sonic and Knuckles. He took a deep breath and exhaled it. His body began to glow a gentle rainbow light. A few moments passed when the injuries and bandages fell off, revealing the injuries were fully healed. The glow stopped and Drago fell, caught by Roll. Sonic and Knuckles moved their bodies a bit before they grinned.

"Arigatou, Drago-kun," Roll said as she pecked the Dragonoid on the side.

"Um….I-it was nothing, Roll…" Drago stammered as he began to glow red.

"So what's happened so far?" Tails asked.

"We've lost the Haos Energy to the Vexos, but we still have the other energies we got from the Legendary Warriors," Dan replied.

"I'm sorry," Baron bowed, "Prince Hydron was too strong."

"What happens, happens," Sonic shrugged, "This just means we'll have to guard the other energies harder…Uh…Why are we guarding energy?"

"The Vexos have created something called the BT System," Shun explained, "It's designed to wipe out all Bakugan on New Vestroia, except for Mechanical Bakugan."

"That's terrible!" Roll gasped.

"That's genocide! Those no good Vexos! When I get my claws on them…" Wildfang began.

"…I need to run!" Sonic shouted before he tried to run when Shadow stopped him.

"Why do you need to run?" Dan asked.

"He has a problem with staying in one place for more than an hour," Shadow explained, "That and we're in a new world. This means his sense of adventure is overriding everything else."

"But people are going to freak if they see you guys!" Dan replied.

"But not as bad as when our worlds were colliding, right?" Runo asked.

"Good point," Drago agreed, "This would be a good idea. We can't stay here the whole time."

"But the Vexos can't find us while we're in Marucho's place," Dan argued.

"Ano…Kamikaze-kun is gone," Roll noted.

"Huh!?"

Shadow looked at his hands. If one paid attention, they would have seen glimpses of an outline of where Sonic once was in Shadow's grasp. Shadow's left eye twitched.

"That pain in the ass!" Shadow barked before running after Sonic.

"Wait!" Dan called out as he gave chased with Mira.

"Kage-kun, please don't kill Kamikaze-kun!" Roll cried as she ran after Dan.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Amy barked as she chased Roll.

"This is bad!" Marucho, White, and Ace added as they gave chase.

* * *

"Ohh…sweet land…" Sonic sighed peacefully as he and Sol laid on a grassy hill.

"Even though I'm in Sphere Form, I can still feel the soft grass," Sol spoke, "This is truly peaceful…"

"There you are!"

Sonic opened an eye before he was kicked by Shadow. Sonic rolled a few feet before Shadow began to strangle the poor guy. The other quickly ran up and Dan and Ace separated the two, letting Sonic dash behind Roll, shaking in pure fear as he stared at the struggling Shadow.

"Are you…" Amy began.

"Ahhh!!!!" Sonic screamed before jumping ten feet into the air and landing in Roll's arms.

Amy sighed sadly. She walked over to White as he shook his head in embarrassment. Suddenly, a light appeared before the group before transforming into a tall teen. His had short red hair, sharp blue eyes, a scowl, and wore yellow and white and black.

"Oh man…A Vexos!" Dan groaned.

"And it's Volt," Mira frowned.

"…Volt?" Roll tilted her head before giggling, "That sound like a good name."

"This is no time for that, Lady Roll," Wildfang spoke, "We have a bigger fish to fry."

"Fish? Where?"

"…She doesn't know about metaphors, does she?" Volt asked.

"No she does not…" Dan sighed.

"Pyrus, Subterra, Aquos, and Darkus. Well, well, looks like I have the attributes on my list right where I want them," Volt examined, "There's nothing I love more that one-stop shopping."

"You too?" Roll asked, "It's annoying when you have to go to five places for groceries, right?"

"I was using a metaphor…" Volt sweatdropped.

"Excuse me," a voice said as a claw tapped Volt's shoulder.

Volt turned and paled. Helios gave a little wave before roaring at Volt. Volt backed away to join the others as Spectra and Gus appeared in front of Helios as he turned back into Sphere Form.

"Spectra!" Dan gasped.

"Hello, Dan Kuso," Spectra greeted.

"You're still alive!?" Volt gasped.

"That's right. Relax. You look like you've seen a ghost," Spectra said, "I promise you I'm flesh and blood, Volt. I know you must be overcome with happiness and especially after you fled the crumbling palace and left me for dead."

"Huh?" Sonic pondered.

"I hate to spoil your plans, but I've got some business to settle with Dan here," Spectra spoke, "By the way. Your friend Knuckles was kind enough to let me borrow his Master Emerald, Haos Brawler. It has done great help in my research."

"You're the guy who did that to Knuckles!" Sonic growled.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Volt said.

"Ano…Spectra-san?" Roll pondered, "Volt-san was the first one to ask for a Bakugan Brawl, so shouldn't you be fair and allow Volt-san to…"

"Anyone who gets in my way will be my enemy, whether they be Brawler or Vexos," Spectra interrupted, "Either way, I will crush them and turn them into dust!"

"I won't let you be unfair, Spectra-san!" Roll declared.

"Really now?" Gus asked as he walked up to face the mad Hedgefox, "You talk a big game, so let's see you prove it. Master Spectra, if you allow me, I would like to brawl this one first."

"But of course. Try out one of the new Bakugan," Spectra replied, "This will be a good time to show them our strength."

Gus nodded. He and Roll took out their gauntlets. They quickly attached them to their arms.

"Alright, girl," Gus spoke, "I hope you're ready to lose."

"Volt-san was the one who asked to brawl us first," Roll said, "Why can you not understand that and wait? Field Open!"

"Huh? Did she say 'Field Open!?'" Dan asked.

"I think she did, Dan!" Drago replied.

The other Brawlers took out their Baku-Gauntlets.

"Field Open!" Dan, Marucho, Sonic, and Shadow shouted, each on them touching someone.

"Huh? Field Open?" Gus repeated as Spectra placed a finger on Gus's shoulder as he watched the Brawlers do it.

There was a flash of light and everyone stood in the Field Space. Some of the people and Mobians there awed as others were shocked. Roll let go of Volt's hand.

"Now that we're here, we follow the original rules," Roll explained, "We each use three Bakugan. When we lose all three, we lose the Brawl. Plus, we each can put a Gate Card out at the same time."

"Sweet!" Dan exclaimed.

"How did you guys know the old rules?" Marucho asked.

"We were part of the group of Bakugan who came to Earth before New Vestroia was created," Sol and Wildfang explained.

"Gate Card, Set!" Gus and Roll shouted.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Ravenoid, Stand!" Roll shouted as she summoned the bird warrior on her Gate Card.

-Pyrus Ravenoid at 410 Gs-

"Just 410 Gs? This won't take too long. Bakugan Brawl! Alto Brontes, Stand!" Gus shouted as he threw a white sphere on Roll's Gate Card.

"What!? Brontes!!?" Volt gasped.

The sphere was engulfed in a white light before transforming into a tall jester-like figure. He was pure white with traces of blur on his form while his face looked more like a happy face mask. The most noticeable feature about him was his four arms.

-Alto Brotnes at 600 Gs-

"What did you do to Brontes!?" Volt demanded.

"We 'helped' him become stronger by evolving him," Spectra explained as he held up a glowing crimson and obsidian demonic Ability Card, "With this; Chaos Ability X!"

"C-Chaos Ability X!?" Sonic gasped, "You…"

"But of course, Sonic," Spectra replied, "I used the Chaos Emerald in our possession along with a simple bit of the unlimited energy within the Master Emerald to create it."

"Brontes!" Volt cried out, "What have they done to you?!"

"I simply took his 'soul' away," Gus replied, "It's simple to get back, though. But you have to beat me and get Alto Brontes with a 500 or higher difference in the power levels. Now then, Ability Activate! Atmosphere!"

Brontes began to laugh as his twirled his arms. Suddenly, four black spheres appeared in his hands, spinning. He threw them, each one striking Ravenoid.

- Ravenoid at 10 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Shining Nightmare!" Gus continued as black stars coated Brotnes.

-Alto Brontes at 1000 Gs-

"Oh no! Roll!" Dan shouted.

"Ability Activate: Feather Storm!" Roll shouted, "Now Ravenoid's Power Level swaps with your's! And now…Ability Activate: Meitou Shuushi!"

Ravenoid took to the sky and flapped his wings, releasing a flurry of flame-coated feather at Brontes. Suddenly, a black fire erupted before Falconeer. The warrior grabbed the bottom of the flames and they dispersed, revealing an elegant obsidian blade.

- Ravenoid at 1400 Gs. Alto Brontes at 10 Gs-

"Gate Card, Open! Power Canceller! We both gain a Power Boost from this Gate Card, but the one with the lower Power Level Increase has their Ability Cards negated and cannot use anymore for the remainder of the battle!" Roll explained, "The power level of Haos is…100 Gs-

-Alto Brontes at 110 Gs-

"And Pyrus?" Sonic asked.

"…250 Gs!" Roll replied as Ravenoid was engulfed in red flames.

-Falconeer at 1650 Gs-

"No!" Gus gasped.

Ravenoid flew at Brontes as he was engulfed in a black aura and suddenly shackled by black handcuffs. Ravenoid's flames engulfed his form, making him resembled a phoenix. The flame parted as soon as the avian Pyrus Bakugan was a yard away from Brontes, coating his blade.

"Fusion Ability Activate: Toki Enzan Ken!" Roll shouted.

-Falconeer at 1800 Gs. Alto Brontes at 10 Gs-

Brontes cried out as he was sliced in half. His two halves glowed before coming together into a single Bakugan Sphere. The sphere flew over to Roll as Ravenoid changed back as well. Roll caught them both. She turned to Volt.

"This is for you, Volt-san," Roll said with a smile as she held out Brontes.

"Volt!" Brontes gasped as he opened up.

"Ah! Brontes! You're back!" Volt exclaimed as Brontes hopped onto his shoulder.

"Alright…You may have won Brontes, but you won't defeat me!" Gus growled, "Bakugan Brawl! Rex Vulcan, stand!"

He threw a Subterra Bakugan onto his Gate Card. A flash of brown light erupted from the Bakugan as it opened up. From the light, a giant Bakugan emerged. He wore strong obsidian and topaz armor his bulky shield on his wrists. His helmet had two large horns going straight up and a red visor over his eyes and a topaz mouth guard.

-Subterra Rex Vulcan at 700 Gs-

"Okay. I got one! Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Lumitroid, Stand!" Roll shouted as she threw a Bakugan.

It landed before Rex Vulcan and opened up. The orange circle in the center of the Bakugan glowed before flames erupted around the Bakugan. The flames parted to reveal a Stag Beetle-like Bakugan with an orange circle on its belly.

-Pyrus Lumitroid at 720 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Shining Rain!" Roll called.

Lumitroid flew up into the air above Rex Vulcan. The mark glowed before it fired a flurry of beams at Vulcan. Vulcan simply snorted at the sight.

-Rex Vulcan at 600 Gs. Lumitroid at 770 Gs-

"Ability Card, Activate! Hyper Aegis! Now your abilities are cancelled and Vulcan gains 500 Gs!"

"Oh no!" Roll gasped.

-Rex Vulcan at 1200 Gs. Lumitroid at 720 Gs-

"Taste _this_!" Vulcan roared as he slammed his hands together in a shockwave clap.

The shockwave parted the attack, letting it hit around Vulcan without him getting hit once. The shockwave continued until it knocked into Lumitroid. Lumitroid cried out before falling and turning into Sphere Form along with Vulcan. Roll caught Lumitroid.

"Lumi-chan, daijobu?" Roll asked.

"She'll be alright, Roll," Wildfang comforted, "We'll get him next time."

"Right. Gate Card: Set! Bakugan Brawl! Ravenoid, Stand!" Roll shouted.

"Gate Card: Set! Bakugan Brawl! Vulcan Stand!" Gus called out.

The battle soon commenced. Ravenoid flew at Vulcan when he was grasped by the neck and stomped on.

"Ability Activate: Drill Booster!" Gus called.

Vulcan's left fist transformed into a drill and rammed into Ravenoid. Ravenoid glowed before changing back into Sphere Form. Vulcan glowed as he changed back as well. Roll caught Ravenoid and a tear fell from her left eye.

"Roll…Put me in!" Wildfang snarled.

"Hold on," Volt said, "Is anyone allowed to join in this version of a Brawl?"

"…I think?" Roll replied.

"What!?" Dan gasped, "You can't be serious, Roll?!?"

"Go ahead," Roll replied, "You owe him for what he did to your nakama, correct?"

Volt nodded. He looked at Brontes on his shoulder. Brontes looked back at him.

"I don't want you to get taken again, Brontes," Volt said.

"Then I will wait," Brontes replied, "Besides, I would like to see what you have without me."

"Alright. Gate Card: Set! Bakugan Brawl!" Volt shouted, "Haos Boriates, Stand!"

Volt threw a metallic silver, gold, and white Bakugan onto his Gate Card, making it spin like a top somehow. It stopped and opened up. It glowed and transformed into a giant mecha.

-Haos Boriates at 700 Gs-

"Bakugan Brawl! Vulcan, Stand!" Gus shouted.

"So, you choose to fight me, Boriates?" Vulcan chuckled as he cracked his fists.

Boriates just looked at Vulcan. No one really noticed Roll stared at Boriates, a glazed look in her eyes. Vulcan charged at Boriates and swung a left hook. Boriates took it to the head and got Vulcan with a kick to the gut.

"Ability Activate: Element Glow!" Volt commanded.

The top of Boriates's horns and his mouth began to glow. They fired three gold beams at Vulcan. Vulcan shifted into a defensive position as they neared.

-Vulcan at 500 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Hyper Aegis!" Gus countered as Vulcan's shockwave wavered the attack and knocked over Boriates.

-Vulcan at 1000 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Cut-In Slayer!"

Wildfang shot onto the field. In a burst of flames, she transformed and rammed into Vulcan. She then sliced his visor, revealing his sharp demonic auburn eyes.

-Pyrus Tigrerra has joined the battle at 2040 Gs-

"What the…!?" Dan gasped.

"Pyrus Tigerra's special Ability Card: Cut-In Slayer," Roll explained, her voice strangely emotionless, "With this, she can bring herself and, if I wish, another Bakugan onto the field and pick a Bakugan and give the combined Power Level of all Bakugan to that picked Bakugan."

"Uh…You okay?" Volt asked.

"I would like to borrow Boriates, Volt-san," Roll said in the same tone.

Volt nodded. Roll continued to stare at the Bakugan on the field as she began to press various things on the top of her Baku-Gauntlet. She aimed it at Boriates and a red beam shot out of it. Boriates roared out as his gold and white decal suddenly turned pure white with flame patters on the arms and upper parts of the legs. A fusion of the Pyrus and Haos symbol appeared on its torso. His body then shifted into resembling Wildfang that was as white as snow with bits of fire patterns on its legs and sides.

-Bakugan Evolved. Bakugan Trap Haos-Pyrus Shogun Boriates at 450 Gs-

"No way…" Ace gasped.

"Did she just turn a Mechanical Bakugan into…A Bakugan Trap!?" Drago gasped, "Just who is that girl?"

"So…A Bakugan Trap? Well then…Bakugan Triple Trap! Grakas Hound, Brachium, and Grafias!" Gus shouted as the threw out three Bakugan Traps.

"What the…Those are pieces of Maxus Dragonoid!" Dan gasped.

"Did I forget to mention I made a spare set?" Spectra asked.

"You're getting on my nerves, you creep!" Sonic barked.

The three Bakugan Traps opened and transformed. Brachium and Grafias resembled metallic worms with a blaster in their mouths while Grakas Hound resembled Dark Hound.

-Combined Power Level of 2500 Gs-

"Boriates-san, combine with Wildfang and become Liger Tigrerra," Roll ordered.

Boriates's optics glowed before he split apart. Wildfang roared as she jumped into the air, allowing Boriates's parts to snap onto her, becoming armor. Aside from the orange fur visible at her jaw, upper parts of her legs, and the underside of her tail, she was covered in pure white armor.

-Pyrus-Haos Liger Tigrerra at 2480 Gs-

"Oh man…She's still behind!" Dan complained.

"Not for long. Gate Card, Open: Energy Slicer!" Volt shouted, "This cuts your Power Level in half for all your Bakugan!"

-Combined Power Level at 1250 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Haos Unity! Ability Activate: Aquos Cyclone! Thanks to Haos Unity, now all my Bakugan gain 400 Gs when only Grafias was suppose to get it," Gus explained.

-Combined Power Level at 2850 Gs-

"Quartet Ability Activate: Strike Laser Claw plus Delta Buster Mega Barrel plus Hyper Tachion Glow plus Tiger Fury," Roll countered, "Strike Laser Claw gives my Bakugan an additional 400 Gs, Delta Buster Mega Barrel take 300 Gs from your total Powel Level and adds it to Liger Tigrerra, Hyper Tachion Glow lowers your Gs by 400, and Tiger Fury gives my Bakugan an additional 100 Gs."

-Power Levels Recalibrated. Liger Tigrerra at 3280. Vulcan, Grafias, Grakas Hound, and Brachium combined Power Level at 2150-

Four large barrels emerged from the armor on Wildfang's back and her body was coated in a crimson aura. She began to charge at the four Bakugan with her front claws glowing a bright gold as her cannons began to charge with a gold light. Wildfang roared before slicing Grafias, Grakas Hound, and Brachium before shooting Vulcan in the gut with the blasters.

"I'm sorry, Master Gus!" Vulcan cried as he turned back into a Bakugan Sphere.

The area was engulfed in a flash of light. The light faded to reveal everyone was back on the hill with Roll holding three pure white and gold Bakugan Traps. On her left shoulder was a Bakugan Trap resembling a red and orange star while her right shoulder had Wildfang. Roll blinked and her eyes were back to normal. She looked around.

"Ano…Did we win?" Roll asked as she tilted her head.

_'She doesn't remember?'_ Spectra thought, _'Interesting…'_

"Alright! Four down, two to go!" Sol cheered on Sonic's shoulder.

"Honestly, Sol…" Sonic sighed as he ran over to Roll, "That was amazing, Roll. How did you turn that Mechanical Bakugan into a Bakugan Trap?"

"I did what now?" Roll asked.

"Uh…You don't…remember?" Sonic asked.

"I am sorry, Master Spectra," Gus apologized as he bowed.

"It's quite alright, Gus," Spectra waved him off, "Now we know something that we didn't before. Well then, Dan Kuso, shall we begin?"

"Hold on! If you want the Great Dan and the Great Drago, you'll have to fight me!" Sol declared.

"Same here," the Subterra Bakugan on Mira's shoulder and Elfin added.

"Very well. I challenge all four of you to a Bakugan Brawl!" Spectra declared, "If I win, you will hand over the Infinity Core you hold, Drago, and the Chaos Emerald in your possession. But if you win, you may have the last two pieces of Maxus Dragonoid, Sol."

"Will you return the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"No. I'm still doing a bit of research on it," Spectra replied.

"Prepare yourselves, fools," Helios snarled.

Ace and Volt quickly whispered something to the Mobians, who all nodded. Each of them held up their Baku-Gauntlets. Dan, Marucho, Mira, and Sonic stood on one side of the hill with the others behind them as Gus and Spectra stood on the other side.

"Gauntlet…Power Strike!" everyone shouted.

* * *

**Me: What? Don't give me that look! I thought it wasn't fair that Brontes was gone and Volt lost him for good in the anime…so far, I think…so I changed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Update time! Sorry about the wait.

* * *

**

"Gauntlet…Power Strike!" everyone shouted.

A glow emanated from the Baku-Gauntlets. Roll looked at the sky and saw the clouds stop. She rose a brow at that.

"Gate Card: Set! Bakugan Brawl! Try this on, Drago!" Dan shouted as he threw Drago onto the field.

Drago landed on the field and spun open. As he spun, a pillar of flames erupted from it, becoming a fire tornado. The tornado parted to reveal Drago's real form. He had 4 wings in the form of a cross, 4 fingers on each claw, and its front limbs were separated from the wings, compared to Sol's wings/arms. He had a blue crystal in his chest. He had a huge back spike, and his tail was a modified form of Sol's tail. His head also had more horns.

"Drago, you've grown up. You're still no match for what I'm about to unleash! I cal Helios MKII! Bakugan Brawl!! Helios, Stand!"

-Helios MKII at 800 Gs. Cross Dragonoid at 700 Gs-

"What the…!?" Dan gasped.

"Helios has evolved, too," Mira examined.

"Helios, you've changed," Drago spoke.

"Don't think you're special just because you were given an Attribute Energy by the Ancients," Helios snarled.

"But your evolution wasn't natural! There's something wrong!"

"There's nothing wrong with me, I assure you. I'm just as powerful as you if not more!!!"

"He's gone mad!" Drago gasped.

"No more talk! Ability Activate: Defuse Quasar!" Spectra called out as Helios fire a crimson beam that split into six separate beams.

"Ha! Ability Activate: Superior Shield!" Dan countered.

"Not so fast, Brawler! Ability Activate: Chaos Power Cannon!" Spectra countered.

-Helios at 800. Drago at 500-

"Ability Activate: Fire Reflector!"

Helios fired two beams from the top of his wings. Drago roared before he created a crimson barrier before his form. Each blast was reflected off the shield.

"He's messing with the wrong Dragonoid!" Sol cheered, "Let's go, Sonic!"

"Right. Bakugan Brawl! Sol, stand!" Sonic shouted.

-Haos Dragonoid at 340 Gs-

"Is that all you've got?" Helios demanded.

"Ability Activate: Chaos Boost Cannon!" Spectra ordered.

The four pipes on Helios's jaws slid into his head. He unleashed a powerful crimson beam. The beam struck both dragons and caused them to crash into the ground.

-Helios at 1200 Gs. Drago and Sol at a combined Power Level of 100 Gs-

"Helios really packs a punch," Mira examined.

"Are you ready, Elfin?" Marucho asked.

"I was born ready!"

"That's what I like to hear! Hang on, Dan. Help is on the way! Bakugan Brawl!" Marucho shouted.

Elfin appeared on the field in a swirl of water. The water parted to reveal her form. She had twisting blond hair and a huge red heart on her chest. She had blue skin, red eyes, elf-like ears, and a tail.

"Sun, Wind, and Rain combine! Let Aquos Mix Elfin make her debut!" Elfin declared.

-Mix Elfin at 600 Gs. Combined Power Level of 700 Gs-

"Elfin…" Drago spoke.

"Oh, Drago! Your strong voice just sends shivers up my spine!" Elfin squealed.

"Our turn, Elfin! Ability Activate…"

"Not so fast! Ability Activate: Dragon Pincer!" Phantom interrupted.

Helios's mechanical arm shot off his body and began to fly around, shooting lasers from the tips. Elfin and Sol screamed as they began to do their best to dodge the blasts.

-Helios at 1800 Gs-

"This is fun!" Helios declared.

"Oh you think so, huh?" Sonic asked, "Ability Activate: Light Wall!"

Sol shielded Elfin as a wall of light surrounded them. The lasers of the attack bounced off the shield.

-Sol at 50 Gs-

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Magma Wilda, Stand!" Mira shouted.

She threw her Guardian Bakugan and it transformed in a storm of mud. Wilda was a large figure made of mud, metal, and clay. Wilda roared as he appeared.

"Ability Activate: Atlas Shield!" Mira called as Wilda slammed the ground, creating a circular wall of lava around the four.

-Magma Wilda at 600 Gs. Power Level increase of 300 Gs. Combined Power Level at 1650 Gs-

"Sweet!" Sol exclaimed, "This is so cool! Not only am I fighting alongside my hero, the Great Drago, but along with Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda!? This is more like heaven than anything!"

"He's a big fan," Drago shrugged.

"You think that Sol should have been with Baron?" Wilda asked.

"Nah," Elfin replied, "Both need someone to keep them in line."

"Let's fight!" Helios snarled as his arm reattached.

"Ability Activate: Blackout Cannon!"

Helios's wings began to glow crimson as Helios fired a beam into the air. The beam split into a downpour of beams.

"Oh no!" Elfin screamed.

"Get down!" Sol roared as he knocked the three down and took the attack.

"Sol!" Sonic shouted.

"…I'm…I'm sorry!" Sol apologized as he continued to get pelted, "We're like this because of my low Power Level. So I'll take this! Hurry! Give out a counterattack before it's too late!"

"No way, Sol!" Sonic shouted, "If you're weak, than what is Drago? A little lizard!?"

"What!?" Dan and Sol gasped.

"Sol, you want to fight evenly with Drago one day, right?" Sonic asked, "Then you have to get stronger!"

"Ah! _He's right! I swore…I swore I would fight the Great Drago someday with honor! I..I won't lose…_ I won't lose to someone as pathetic as Helios!!!" Sol roared.

Suddenly, a light erupted from White, Shadow, and Sonic's quills. Sonic took out his blue Chaos Emerald, Shadow took his red one out, and White pulled out a white Chaos Emerald. Sol released a powerful roar that somehow knocked the beams away as his eyes began to glow in blue, red, and white.

"Is he…?" Marucho began.

-Power Level increase detected within Haos Dragonoid-

Cracks began to form in the ground as the area began to shake with each roar Sol released. Sonic, Shadow, and White dropped their emeralds as they began to glow brighter. The emeralds began to float around Sol.

"He's using the Chaos Emeralds to evolve!?" Gus gasped.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Volt repeated.

The Chaos Emeralds entered Sol's body as it was engulfed in lava and water from the ground. The water and lava mixed into a large obsidian sphere. Everyone but Helios stared at the sight.

"It doesn't matter if he evolves. He will still be weak!" Helios snarled.

* * *

Deep within the sphere, Sol rested in a pool of light, water, and lava. His body convulsed in pain every millisecond. Sol unleashed a powerful roar after a few moments before he blacked out.

_Sol opened his eyes. He was walking beside an orange echidna female in Aztec Princess clothing. The two stopped in front of a shrine with various little blue creatures around._

_ "Oh! Solar, the Chao look so peaceful," the girl awed._

_ "Indeed, my mistress Tikal," Sol replied, surprised his voice sounded a bit older and that he didn't even want to reply, _'What the Silent Core? I wanted to ask who she was. Not to agree with her. Although, they are cute, whatever they are…'

_ Tikal gasped. Sol turned and saw a large shrine with a large green fine-cut emerald on the top. At the tops of the steps was a strange water creature with green eyes.

* * *

_

The sphere cracked. Everyone looked as lava and water spewed from the sides and bottom as light erupted from the top. The sphere exploded as a figure was revealed, unleashing a deep roar. The figure resembled a Dragonoid, but it had arms with claws on them. He had strange markings on his wings. The wings were attached to his arms and seemed to come from them and not connect to the body. He also had two horns on his head that were merged a the bottom. But what caught the eyes of many of the Brawlers was that he was snow white with his spikes and horns a brilliant scarlet and the marking on his wings and body were a deep ocean-blue.

"Aquos…Haos…Pyrus…Ultimate Dragonoid!" the dragon roared as he spread his wings out.

-Evolution Achieved. Aquos-Haos-Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid at 550 Gs-

"Ah! He just skipped Delta and went to Ultimate!" Dan gasped.

"Was this caused by the Chaos Emeralds!?" Drago pondered.

"No matter if you skipped one stage. I am still stronger!" Helios snarled.

"Gate Card Open! Silent Land! This command card rocks! It immobilizes the enemy Bakugan and prevents it from activating any new Abilities," Dan explained.

"Ability Activate: Dragonic Ogre!" Sonic called as Sol was engulfed in a crimson, cobalt, and silver aura before it seeped into Helios.

-Helios at Base Power Level-

"And for the finish. Ability Activate: Ultimate Dragonoid!" Sonic continued.

"Let's not forget this; Ability Activate: Shooting Dragon!" Dan added.

"You ready, Sol?" Drago asked.

"Yeah!" Sol replied, "Ultimate Dragonoid!"

The two dragon roared before firing their attacks. Sol fired a blue flame coated in a white aura as Drago fired a blast of flames in the shape of a Chinese Dragon. The two attack struck Helios, turning him back into a Bakugan Sphere.

-Spectra Phantom at 10 Percent-

"And the crowd goes wild," Dan smirked.

"Alright, Master Dan! Wahoo!!" Baron cheered.

"That was great, Sol-kun, Kamikaze-kun!" Roll added.

"Alright. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Hit 'em where it hurts, Drago! Bakugan Brawl! Drago, Stand!" Dan shouted.

"Let's go, guys!" Sonic shouted.

"Right!" Marucho nodded.

"Let do this!" Mira added.

"Bakugan Brawl! Sol/Wilda/Elfin, Stand!"

"Gus?" Spectra offered.

"At once, Master Spectra," Gus replied as he took out a strange red rectangle canister.

"Uh oh…" Marucho gulped.

"Hm?" Shadow pondered.

"What do you mean by that?" Diablo demanded.

"It means that Maxus Helios is coming," Volt replied.

"Maxus…Helios?" Wildfang repeated.

"Deactivate lock," Spectra ordered.

A white bar on one of the shorter sides of the canister began to glow with a red light. The top opened to reveal six slots. The slots opened and six silver sphere shot out of them.

"Ultimate Formation!" Spectra continued as the six sphere transformed into Mechanical Bakugan, "Maxus Helios MKII, Stand!"

Helios roared as his mechanical wings went into the silver parts at the top. He spread his arms out and two of the Mecha-Bakugan connected to his arms as two more connected to his legs. The mechanical 'claw' on his tail connected into one spike before the last two Mecha-Bakugan attached to his back and slid over his tail. He unleashed a roar as the one on his back extended mechanical wings for Helios and he went down to all fours.

-Maxus Helios MKII at 3800 Gs-

"Oh snap! Drago!" Dan shouted.

"I know, Dan."

Dan looked over at Mira, who took out a cylinder canister with six orange marks on the front. He began to press buttons on his Baku-Gauntlet once Mira stepped away from the canister. Steam hissed from it.

"Deactivate lock," Dan said.

The top of the canister turned 90 degrees before it rose, revealing six slots. The slots opened up to reveal six Mechanical Bakugan Traps. Sol gasped.

"Here he comes…" Sol shook in anticipation.

"Who's coming?" Sonic asked.

"Let's throw down! Ultimate Formation! Maxus Cross Dragonoid, Stand!" Dan shouted.

Four of the Mecha-Bakugan Traps opened and transformed into Dark Hound, Grakas Hound, Grafias, and Brachium. One transformed into what resembled a mechanical scorpion with four legs and the last resembled a mechanical manta ray. Drago roared as his wings went into his body. Grafias and Brachium's metal parts slid into its body, connecting the two red parts. Grafias went over Drago's right arm while Brachium went over his left. Dark Hound and Grakas Hound transformed and Dark Hound went over Drago's right leg while Grakas Hound went over his left. The manta slid onto his tail and fused to it and his torso as the scorpion fused to his back.

-Maxus Dragonoid at 3700 Gs-

"Sublime…" Sonic awed.

"Ability Activate: Pyrus Spear!" Spectra shouted as Helios fired a spear of flames that struck Elfin and Wilda, turning them back into Bakugan.

-Marucho and Mira Life Force at 10 percent. Maxus Helios MKII at 4000 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Vanishing Fire!" Dan called.

-Maxus Helios at 1700 Gs. Maxus Dragonoid at 5800 Gs-

Drago roared as he fired a tri-colored beam at Helios. Helios snarled as the beam approached. Neither one noticed Sol slowly crawling towards Helios at the side.

"Ability Activate: Darkus Slave!" Spectra countered.

-Maxus Cross Dragonoid at 3000 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Parariddle Fire!"

-Maxus Helios MKII at 3300 Gs-

Both dragons roared as they began to open fire on each other. Helios fired a barrage of violet beams from the parts that were formerly his wings as Drago fired yellow and blue beams from his hands. Each shot caused the ground to shake, causing a few people and Mobians to fall over.

"Ability Activate…" Sonic called.

"Wha…" Spectra gasped.

"…Ultimate Dragonoid! Fusion Ability Activate: Exceed!" Sonic finished.

-Sol at 950 Gs. Maxus Helios at 3200 Gs-

"Ultimate Exceed!" Sol roared.

Sol fired a giant sphere of tri-colored fire at Maxus Helios. Helios roared as his tail suddenly turned back into a Bakugan Sphere. Nearly everyone gasped at the sight.

"Of course! Maxus Bakugan are just seven Bakugan in one form!" White realized, "Sol is aiming for the pieces and not all of it!"

"This one's for the history books! Release Ultimate System now!" Dan shouted.

"What!?" Spectra gasped as Drago, 1300 Gs, shot out of his armor, "Nice try. Ability Activate: Ultimate…"

"Ability Activate: Dragonic Ogre," Sonic countered, "Now that ability's gone and Sol gets another 100 Gs!"

-Sol at 1050 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Burning Infinity!" Dan added.

-Maxus Helios at 0 Gs. Drago at 4300 Gs-

"No!" Spectra gasped as Drago was engulfed in a rainbow aura.

"I summon the power entrusted to me by the Ancient Warrior Apollonir!" Drago roared as he flew at Helios.

"Chaos Dragonic Orge!" Sol roared as he fired a tri-colored beam with the front of it resembling an demon face coated in a green aura at Helios.

The two attacks collided with Helios. Helios cried out as he was engulfed in a white light. The light faded and the six remaining pieces of Maxus Helios landed at Spectra's feet.

-Spectra Life Force: 0-

Time resumed around them as the glow around the hill faded. Sol and Drago faced each other. Both nodded before they turned back into Sphere Form. Dan groaned as he nearly fell over. Sonic quickly caught him with Mira.

"You okay, Dan?" Sonic asked.

"Come, Gus. Let's go," Spectra ordered as he began to walk off.

"Yes sir."

"Helios isn't the only one who's changed, Spectra," Dan said as he looked up to stare at Spectra, "I've never seen you back down from a fight so easily."

"Don't worry, Dan," Spectra replied as he turned to look at him while tossing to Sonic two Bakugan Traps, "I'm not leaving for good. I'm feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. A lot sooner than you think."

A shadow coated the hill as Spectra spoke. Everyone looked up to see a colossal red space ship. Spectra snapped his left hand's fingers and the two vanished. The ship then vanished in a flash of light.

"Alright! An evolution and…All six pieces!" Sol cheered as he jumped around the six Mechanical Bakugan Traps before he fell over, "Ulp! Okay…I don't feel so…"

He went into a sphere and rolled into a bush. Everyone heard Sol puking after a few moments passed. Sonic just sighed as he shook his head. Everyone turned to Volt.

"So, you ready to fight, Volt?" Dan asked.

"As much as I would love to get your Attribute Energy, I would never kick a man when he's down," Volt replied, "I also owe the Hedgefox there a large favor for saving my friend, Brontes."

With that, Volt vanished in a flash of light. He appeared inside an elegant throne room with six others. He kneeled before the old man in black and red robes sitting in the throne.

"King Zenoheld, I failed to obtain an Attribute Energy, but I do have other news," Volt spoke.

"Speak," the man ordered.

"Why? We all know he's stupid. He's probably forgotten it by now!" a silver-haired, sharp red-eyes teen in black and purple laughed manically with a pink-haired teen in green and yellow.

"Shut it, Shadow Prove! Lync, if you know what's good for your tongue, shut it!" Volt growled, "King Zenoheld, they have more Brawlers on their side now. What's more, one took Boriates and transformed him into a Bakugan Trap for her Pyrus Tigrerra."

"What!?" Zenoheld gasped.

"Impossible," a blue-haired, sharp blue-eyes girl in blue and white scoffed.

Volt frowned before he began to tap on his Baku-Gauntlet. He held it out and it showed a screen. It replayed the Brawl between Roll and Gus. Everyone watched as Roll changed Boriates into Shogun Boriates and then fused him with Tigrerra into Liger Tigrerra. It then showed the brawl between Spectra Phantom and Dan, Mira, Marucho, and Sonic. They all felt their jaws drop when they saw Sol absorb three of the Chaos Emeralds and evolve into Ultimate Dragonoid, especially when they saw he was a triple-element Bakugan. The screen vanished once the brawl ended. A boy with curly light-green/blue hair in yellow and brown frowned as he twirled a bit of his hair.

"So they have another Dragonoid on their side," the boy spoke, "But what were those jewels he absorbed?"

"Prince Hydron, I think the animals, or Mobians, called them 'Chaos Emeralds.' It seems that there are seven in all and possibly have the power of the Bakugan sealed within them all," Volt explained before shivering, "Spectra has one as well. I found that out when he made Helios MKII appeared outside a Battlefield and nearly eat me."

"So what will you do now?" Lync asked.

"I still have Brontes," Volt replied, "I did much better in Brawls when he was at my side."

"Thank you, Volt," Brontes spoke from his spot on Volt's shoulder.

"Fine. Leave," Zenoheld ordered before Volt left, "…Get Professor Clay. Now!"

* * *

"How long has Sol been giggling like that?" Amy whispered as she pointed at Sol on another table on the garden, giggling while he stared at the six Mechanical Bakugan Traps.

"Five hours," Dan replied, "I don't get why he's so giddy about getting those traps."

"He's been wanting to have an even Brawl with Drago for a long time," Sonic explained as he sipped a cup of lemonade, "And to do that, he thought he would need the pieces of Maxus Dragonoid."

"Why did he think that?" Drago asked.

"No clue," Sonic replied, "All I know is that he looks up to you, Drago. That and that we know he can absorb the Chaos Emerald but not expel them!"

"Huh? You say something, Sonic?" Sol asked.

"So how many of these Chaos Emeralds are there?" Dan asked.

"Shadow, care to explain?" Sonic offered before he sweatdropped at the sight of Shadow glaring at Ace, "Um…Care to do the honors, Shadow old buddy?"

"Hmph! Very well. If I must?" Shadow replied, not once looking away from Ace, "The chaos emeralds are mystical gemstones of unknown origin and unlimited power. They have existed for generations, and have linked to many ancient races. Alone they can be used to power machinery and unlock special abilities for those who are able to harness their power. But if someone manages to collect all 7 emeralds...The user will gain ultimate power, and will be unstoppable!!!"  
"Yikes!" Runo exclaimed, "So how many do we have?"

"Including the ones Sol's taken in…We have three," Tails replied, "And we know Spectra has one and the Master Emerald."

"That means we have to find the last three before the Vexos," Mira spoke, "If they obtain them, they could probably use them to engage a pseudo evolution with their Mechanical Bakugan."

"So where did they come from?" Baron asked.

"No one knows, but we do know that the gods created the Master Emerald and that the Chaos Emeralds were originally guarded by the God of Destruction, Chaos 0, and an echidna named Tikal," Tails replied, not noticing Sol flinched.

_'What was with that vision?'_ Sol thought.

* * *

**Me: Hmm…I don't even understand what's going on with Sol and I'm writing this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"So this is Dr. Michael and Alice-sama's home? It's so peaceful…" Roll awed.

"Yes, Lady Roll," Wildfang agreed, "What say you, Shogun?"

"…"

"Oh yes…I forget Bakugan Traps have their own language…" Wildfang giggled nervously, embarrassed over the forgotten fact.

"It's sad that Kamikaze-kun and the others had to go to Vestal…" Roll sighed.

"It will be fine, Lady Roll," Wildfang tried to cheer her up, "I am by your side."

"Arigatou, Wildfang-chan. Hmm…So this is the place I can learn about why I blanked out in my last Brawl…" Roll whispered, "Hm?"

Roll looked over at a tree. Up in it was Lync. He let out a sad sigh as he looked at something nearby. Roll peeked through the bushes to see a young girl, roughly 17-years-old, with long semi-curled orange hair, soft bright almond-colored eyes, and soft peach skin. She laid in the soft grass with bits of snow in it with an open Bakugan. It was a part of the Darkus and resembled a hydra with three heads.

"That must be Alice…And her Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid…" Roll whispered.

"But why is a Vexos, especially Lync Volan, here? Is he going to attack her?" Wildfang pondered.

"Oh no he won't…" Roll began before she saw Alice move a bit.

"It's so peaceful here…" Alice sighed softly.

"Yes. At times it reminds me of my home in New Vestroia," Hydranoid agreed.

"Do you miss it?"

"Now and then," Hydranoid replied, "But I always feel at home with you, Alice."

"I feel the same, Hydranoid."

"Alice…" Lync whispered.

"Gomen nassai…" Roll whispered as she poked Lync's shoulder, making him silence his startled yelp.

"Wh-Wait…You're that girl who turned one of the Mechanical Bakugan into a Mechanical Bakugan Trap…Roll, right?" Lync whispered.

"Hai," Roll nodded, "Are you here to attack Alice-sama?"

"No…I come here on my breaks, just enjoying the nature," Lync replied, "Sometimes, though, I like to watch Alice just relax like this."

"Stalker…"

"N-No I'm not!" Lync whispered, blushing like mad, "…Alright…I'm a little bit of a stalker…But…Hm? Sh-Shadow Prove?"

"Shadow Prove? The Darkus Vexos?" Wildfang pondered as she looked at another tree to see… "…Is he kidding me? What the heck is up with the stupid werewolf mask in his hands?"

"That's Shadow Prove for ya," Lync chuckled, "He's crazy…"

"Mh-hm…Hm?" Roll tilted her head as Lync paled.

"Oh no…" Lync gasped, "Oh man…Alice and her grandfather are in danger if this guy is here…"

"Nani?"

"Shh!"

* * *

"I'm hungry. I wonder if grandfather is back with lunch yet," Alice stretched while Hydranoid began to float beside her.

"Yeah. I'm hungry too, Alice…" Shadow Prove grinned before donning a wolf mask as Alice picked up a picnic basket, "…For battle that is!"

"I guess we should head back to the house and set the table," Alice spoke, "We are expecting company from that message Dan sent us. Huh?"

"Leaving so soon?" Shadow Prove asked, "What's the rush, little lady?"

"Aw great…Now he's quoting from Little Red Riding Hood…" Roll muttered.

"Oh! Hi there. Are you lost, little doggy?" Alice asked.

"Oh now that is rich…" Lync snickered as Shadow Prove's mask gawked at her in shock.

"But he doesn't have money…"

"It's an expression, Lady Roll," Wildfang explained.

"Ah…Still not use to them."

"'Little doggy?' I'm a werewolf!" Shadow Prove snapped as he took his mask off.

"A werewolf with red nail polish?" Alice tilted her head.

"Are you kidding me?" Shadow Prove nearly facefaulted as the trio began to snicker and giggle in their hiding place, "You should be terrified right now!"

"Oh! I'm really sorry."

"You'll be sorry alright…after I take your Bakugan in battle!" Shadow Prove cackled manically.

"Vexos! You're no werewolf!"

"That's for sure. More like a werebaka," a voice from Lync's clothing chuckled.

"Hm?" the two girls pondered, "What was that?"

"Uh…Nothing?" Lync replied, sweating quite a bit.

"Alright," Roll shrugged as Alice dropped her picnic basket and ran off, "Oh no!"

"Alice!" Lync exclaimed before jumping from the trees to follow her, "Come on, you two!"

"Ano…But aren't you the enemy?" Roll asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh…Oh! You like her, don't you?"

"…"

"So that's why you're stalking her," Wildfang spoke.

"I'm not stalking her!" Lync barked, "Now hurry!"

* * *

"Hey, where you going? We were just starting to have fun!" Shadow Prove called out to Alice, still wearing his werewolf mask.

"Alice, why are you running? We can beat him in battle."

"Hydranoid, I can't!"

"Yes, you can. You were given a Gauntlet by Mira."

"Hydranoid, please, please, I can't go back there! I just can't!" Alice begged, "I put my days of battling behind me when I put my Masquerade Mask identity to rest."

Alice soon got away from Shadow Prove and rested against a large tree, trying to catch her breath. Lync and Roll stopped jumping from the trees when they managed to get close. Alice relaxed against the tree, not noticing Shadow Prove peeking from behind the tree.

"I think we finally lost him…Wait…Did you hear something? Did I imagine it? Maybe my ears are playing trick on me…"

Alice looked to her left, missing Shadow Prove's masked face hiding behind the tree once more. He poked out from the other end before ducking from her sight once more by going to the other end. Alice sniffed the air and grimaced.

"Something smells like wet dog…"

She turned and got a startled Shadow Prove in a mask. She screamed and made Shadow Prove scream. He removed his mask and glared at Alice, a blush on his face.

"Hey…What's with scaring me like that?" Shadow Prove demanded as he held up his Gauntlet, "Can we quit stallin' and get to the battle, already?"

"But…I…" Alice shuddered when she saw him lick his Gauntlet.

"I can taste my victory already!" Shadow Prove began to chuckle sinisterly as Alice whimpered.

"Hiiii-Yah!"

A blue-haired girl around 16 with her long hair in a ponytail held by a gold band struck Shadow Prove in the back. She wore a red Chinese dress with gold ornaments with a silver necklace and two silver wristbands on her left wrist. Her right arm had a red Gauntlet.

"Not the kidneys!" Shadow Prove groaned as the girl took a defensive stance between the Vexos and the orange-haired girl.

"Hey, are you…Chan Lee?" Alice asked.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" Chan Lee asked with a wink as she held up her Gauntlet, "Klaus asked me to check in on you, so I brought this just in case."

"A Gauntlet?" Alice pondered as Shadow Prove got up.

"Lync-san, let's help," Roll spoke.

"No…I…I can't…"

"Why?" Wildfang asked.

"I…I did something horrible…That's why…" Lync shook.

"Lync-san…What did you do?"

"I…I lied to her, that's what."

"Another Bakugan Brawler, eh? Two for one! Today must be my lucky day!" Shadow Prove grinned.

"Are you ready to do this, Alice?" Chan Lee asked.

"Uh…I don't know if I can…" Alice whimpered.

"I need to even the score. I cannot back down," Hydranoid spoke, "Please, Alice, do this for me."

"But…" Alice whimpered.

"She's still fearful about that…" Lync whispered.

"_That_?"

"I…All I know from what Dr. Michael told me a few months ago when I first came to Earth was that Alice had these fainting spells where a second personality took over," Lync explained, "From what I can tell…She did horrible things in that second personality…Things she can't just let go…"

"Oh dear…" Roll gasped before they saw Alice place her Gauntlet on.

"That's it, Alice!" Hydranoid cheered.

"Okay! You want a battle, then you got it!"

"Let's go!" Shadow Prove grinned.

"Don't forget about me," Chan Lee smirked as the trio activated their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" the trio called.

"Gauntlet Power Strike," the two spectators said as they activated their Gauntlets.

"Rock on! Gate Card…Set! Bakugan…Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Hades!"

"Oh my!" Roll gasped as a silver and violet triple-headed dragon-like robot appeared.

-Darkus Hades at 600 Gs-

"So…This is Hades. Ingram told me about him…my imposter!" Hydranoid growled before turning to Alice, "I want to destroy him!"

"I understand. Let's go!" Alice nodded as Hydranoid closed up and went into her hand, "Here I come, Vexos. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

A large dragon-like Bakugan resembling Hades emerged. He had three heads with blue frills, pink horns, and pink spikes on the back of their necks on them along with crimson slit eyes. He had three spikes tails and six dark-metallic wings with pink jewels on them. He had pink claws and silver spikes all over his body.

-Darkus Alpha Hydranoid at 500 Gs-

"You're a pale imitation who's about to feel the wrath of a true hydra!" Hydranoid declared.

"Ha! We'll see who's best!" Shadow Prove sneered.

"Ability Activate: Death Trident!" Alice declared as Alpha Hydranoid charged up three purple orbs aimed at Hades.

-Hades at 300 Gs-

"Ooh…That tickles! See if you like this; Ability Activate: Phaser Trident!"

-Alpha Hydranoid at 200 Gs-

Hades opened his three mouths as a pink energy formed in them. Hydranoid fired the three spheres at Hades, who retaliated with three pink lasers. The two attack created a large explosion that knocked Hydranoid over.

"Hydranoid!" Alice cried out.

"Oh no…" Lync whispered, "Come on, Alice…Just forfeit and run away…"

"You should have more faith in her, Lync-san," Roll spoke.

"Indeed. Your lady doesn't look like she'll give up too soon," Wildfang added.

"She's not my lady!" Lync argued.

"Looks like the original Hydranoid isn't such a big deal, after all," Shadow Prove grinned, "Hades is better and stronger in every way, but why keep talking about it? When I can show you in painful detail again and again!"

"Enough! Let's see how you fare against me. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Fortress!"

"Evil spirits be gone or face my wrath!" an Asura-like Bakugan declared as he appeared, the light shining down on him.

-Pyrus Fortress enters the battle at 400 Gs. Combine Power Level of 600 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Phase Drive!" Chan Lee declared as Fortress's face became a grinning face.

"Ha-ha-ha! One should always laugh and take pleasure in their work! This is why, villains, it gives me great joy to vanquish you with my mighty blades of fire!" Fortress laughed as he took out two flaming swords.

-Fortress at 600 Gs. Combined Power Level at 800 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Indigo Nightmare!"

-Alpha Hydranoid is at 500 Gs. Combine Power Level of 1100 Gs-

Alpha Hydranoid opened his mouths and released three powerful beam-like flames of purple and dark energy. Fortress released two beams of flames at Hades. The two beams fused into one and aimed at Hades.

"Double Ability Activate: Phaser Trident plus Photon Tail!" Shadow Prove countered.

-Fortress at 300 Gs. Alpha Hydranoid at 200 Gs-

Hades fired three beams and negated the two attacks. Its tails fired purple lightning from their tips. The lightning struck the two and made them fall over.

"Hydranoid, no!" Alice called out.

"Darn it…" Lync growled as his nails dug into the tree the two were on.

"I can't believe he took them both out at the same time!" Chan Lee gasped.

"That was fun! I feel like doing some more damage! Gate Card Open: Phantasm!"

"The one with rocks for brains is turning us into stone!" Fortress laughed as the lower half of his body and Hydranoid's body were turned to stone.

"This is no laughing matter!" Hydranoid snapped.

"Oh no!" Chan Lee gasped.

"He…trapped us…" Alice gasped.

"Good one, huh? Phantasm's a command card that freezes your opponents and takes away 100 Gs from each of their Power Levels," Shadow Prove explained, "Alright, Hades, let's show this three-headed dinosaur and his laughing friend who's boss!"

Hades replied with whacking the two with his tails. Both cried out as they turned back into Sphere Form. Shadow Prove sneered manically as he caught Hades.

"You guys are making this way too easy!"

-Chan Lee at 80 percent. Alice at 60 percent-

"I'm so sorry, Hydranoid," Alice apologized as she picked the Bakugan up.

"Don't apologize, Alice! _He_ will see it as a sign of weakness!" Hydranoid argued.

"Who's 'he?'" Roll and Lync pondered.

"Okay then…I'll be brave! Gate Card…Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!

-Hades at 600 Gs. Alpha Hydranoid at 500 Gs. Battle Commences-

The two dragons roared before charging at one another. They rammed into each other and began to grapple with one another. Shadow Prove began to cackle.

"Face it, Hydranoid, your power's nothing compared to Hades!"

"We'll see about that, Vexos Scum!" Hydranoid argued.

"Ability Activate: Chaos Leap Sting!" Alice declared as six metal tentacles wrapped around Hades from Hydranoid's wings, making the machine become closer to Hydranoid.

-Alpha Hydranoid at 600 Gs. Hades at 400 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Destruction Grind!" Alice continued as the spikes on Hydranoid's belly began to spin like a buzz-saw, digging into Hades.

-Hades power decrease detected-

"Oh man! They're doing a number on his Power Level!" Shadow Prove groaned.

"Yay, Alice!" Lync cheered silently.

"Time for Mechanical Bakugan Trap! Darkus Fortress, let's go! Bakugan Stand!" Shadow Prove declared as he tossed up a cube Mechanical Bakugan Trap.

The cube opened up and glowed. It changed into a giant robot with four cannons for hands and six cannons on its feet. It had rockets beneath them and various compartments all over. It scanned the area with its red visor.

-Darkus Fortress enters the battle at 400 Gs-

"Stand back, Alice. This one's mine! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go, Pyrus Fortress!"

"Evil spirits begone!" Fortress declared.

-Pyrus Fortress enters the battle at 400 Gs-

"Time to show you clowns some serious firepower! Ability Card Activate: Crossfire!"

"I've seen that before when I brawled with Shadow Prove once. Crossfire is an ability that nullifies the opponent's ability and 300 Gs from the opponent to Fortress," Lync explained.

The hidden compartments opened up on Fortress to reveal hidden lasers. All his lasers began to open fire and hit the two opposing Bakugan and the area around them. Two stray lasers struck a nearby building and Lync paled.

"Oh no! That's the lab Dr. Michael works in!" Lync gasped, "Please let him be alright."

-Hades returned to 400 Gs. Darkus Fortess at 700 Gs. Pyrus Fortress at 100 Gs. Darkus Alpha Hydranoid at 300 Gs-

"Who's the boss?" Shadow Prove sneered.

"Ability Activate: Phaser Glare!" Chan Lee replied as Fortress's face turned into a devil's face, "Fusion Ability Activate: Thunder-Sky, Thousand Swords Rain!"

"Just like laughter, anger is also important in battle! And it is with great rage that I rain down upon you with swords of flame!" Fortress roared as he took out all four of his blades.

"Time to let it pour down, Pyrus Fortress!" Chan Lee declared.

Fortress threw up his four swords into the air. Soon, thousands of red energy blades rained down on the field, all stabbing Darkus Fortress and reverting it back to Trap Form.

-Darkus Fortress at 200 Gs. Pyrus Fortress at 400 Gs. Shadow Prove Life Force at 50 percent-

"You did it!" Alice cheered.

"Not bad, huh?" Chan Lee asked with a thumbs-up and a wink.

"Alright! Enough of this! You had your fun! Now it's time to say 'goodnight!' Ability Activate: Saurer Cannon!" Shadow Prove roared as three barrels emerged from Hades's torso.

-Darkus Hades at 1300 Gs-

"Once again…Say 'goodnight!'" Shadow Prove cackled as Hades aimed at Alpha Hydranoid.

"Goodnight! Ability Activate: Cut-In Slayer!"

"Goodnight! Bakugan Brawl! Aluze, stand!"

Everyone turned to see Wildfang and a giant, heavily armor version of Altair in green and silver without a tail with turrets and lasers on its back rammed into Hades. Roll and Lync jumped down from the tree and landed beside Chan Lee and Alice. Shadow Prove gawked as Hades got back up.

-Aluze has joined the battle at 700 Gs. Pyrus Tigrerra has entered the battle at 340 Gs. Alpha Hydranoid Power Increase to 3040 Gs-

"Lync, what the hell, dude?" Shadow Prove demanded, "Why are you with them?"

"Shut…up…" Lync ordered with a glare.

"Ulp! Y-y-yes sir…" Shadow Prove shuddered before shaking it off with a growl.

"Alice, I…I did something horrible by lying to you and your grandfather…I want to make it up, no matter what," Lync spoke, "Roll, can you do something with Aluze? Give his strength to Alpha Hydranoid like you did with Boriates and your Tigrerra?"

"What?" Alpha Hydranoid pondered as Roll's eyes shaded once more.

She turned to Aluze as the Mechanical Bakugan face her. She began to mumble as she typed something on her Gauntlet. She aimed it and shot Aluze with a beam. Aluze roared as it transformed. It's green parts turned midnight black with the silver gaining violet flames. Two cannons resembling its head as it gained blades on its sides and a gap in the center appeared on its back. The wings split into three and resemble Hydranoid's wings while it gained a tail with blades erupting from the back and a laser on the end.

-Evolution Achieved. Darkus-Ventus Aluze Slave at 750 Gs-

"Alright…" Lync gave a small smile as he took out a green sphere, "Sorry I couldn't let you out, old friend."

The sphere opened to resemble a fox-wolf fusion.

"It is quite alright, Lync," the Bakugan replied, "Now let's show Hades our might!"

"Yeah! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Roar out loud, Ventus Lumagrowl!"

Lync threw the Bakugan onto the field. It popped open and released a tornado of green wind. The wind parted as a large fox-wolf fusion emerged from it. Its six tails were flat and resembled blades while it had a mane of dark-green fur over his light-green fur. The light of the sun reflected off the bits of circle-like armor on it.

"It is time for me to fight once more!" Lumagrowl howled.

-Ventus Lumagrowl at 780 Gs-

"Lync…Why are you here?" Alice asked.

"To do whatever it takes to apologize for lying to you and your grandfather, Alice-sama," Lync replied, _'I hope I said that right…Roll used it every time she said her name…'_

"A-Alright…" Alice nodded.

"Good. Now then, Aluze Slave, combine with your new master, Alpha Hydranoid!" Lync ordered.

Aluze Slave roared before splitting into various pieces of armor. It snapped onto Hydranoid's arms first and released three blades from the back of each piece. The three heads snapped on over Alpha Hydranoid's heads, giving their eyes a glowing red sinister theme. The wings fused to the back of Hydranoid's wings and opened the reveal boosters. Leg armor snapped on next and made Alpha Hydranoid five feet taller. The three tails curled up into a single one to let the metal tail go over them. Finally, the remaining armor snapped over his torso, just above his saw-like belly, the cannons and turrets on it moving and snapping into place of the shoulders.

-Darkus-Ventus Alpha Blitz Hydranoid at 3540 Gs-

"Alpha Blitz Hydranoid?" Alice repeated.

"Such power…" Hydranoid awed, "So this is what Drago must feel like when he wears that Maxus Dragonoid armor of his from what he's told us."

* * *

Drago sneezed. He screamed as he fell off the rim of the fishbowl and into it. A mermaid Aquos Bakugan sighed before whacking Drago out of it and into Dan's forehead. An elegant elder teen sighed as he shook his head, the silver hair shaking a bit. He wore an elegant blue royal outfit mixed with a businessman suit.

"Sorry about that, Klaus," Dan apologized.

"Someone must have been talking about you, Great Drago," Sol said.

"It's just 'Drago,' Sol," the Cross Dragonoid corrected.

* * *

"Show him how strong you truly are, Alice," Hydranoid growled as Shadow Prove cackled before Shadow Prove tilted his head.

"Yeah! Wipe that smirk off the crazy's face!" Lync added as a dark aura emanated from the girl, making him shudder, "Uh…Alice-sama?"

"Would you be so arrogant if I told you I use to be the Brawler Masquerade?" Alice asked.

"What? Alice was Masquerade?" Wildfang exclaimed.

"…The others didn't tell you, did they?" Hydranoid asked.

"No…They didn't…" Wildfang growled.

"Don't blame her. Blame Naga and his tampering with the Silence Core," Hydranoid said.

"I will not lose…" Alice said, Roll and Lync swearing they saw the visage of a teen male with gravity-defying blond hair, a blue pointed visor, a white coat, black shirt, and purple pants overshadow her own form and her voice, "…To a lowly Vexos like you."

"I'm scared…" Roll shivered.

"Yep…" Lync and Chan Lee nodded.

"Hades, fire!" Shadow Prove roared.

"Gate Card Open: Drain Zero!" Alice/Masquerade roared before Hades froze in place.

"Hey! What the…? He frozen? What's with that?" Shadow Prove paled.

"Drain Zero is a command card that freezes all the abilities that your opponent activates," Alice/Masquerade explained as the Masquerade image vanished, "This is for trying to scare me. Ability Activate: Imperial Eraser!"

Hydranoid roared as his blades erupted in a dark aura and tripled in length. He charged at Alpha Hydranoid and spun like a buzz-saw, ripping right through the Mechanical Bakugan and letting it explode. The pieces landed before Roll, still in her state, as she typed something on her Gauntlet. A laser shot out at it and it turned into a red, blue, orange, and black star, landing in her hands.

-Shadow Prove Life Force at 10 percent-

"Nice one, Alice," Chan Lee grinned.

"Thanks!" Alice giggled as the Bakugan returned to Sphere Form with Alice getting Hydranoid and a purple triangle.

"Look at what you just did to my Hades!" Shadow Prove cried as he began to jump up and down furiously, "He was in a million pieces and now that rat-mutt turned him into a Mechanical Bakugan Trap! I'll never get him back into Ball Form! That's so not cool, man! Did I blast your overgrown lizard into smithereens? No I didn't! You crossed the line, lady!"

"He's silly…" Roll giggled, back to normal once more.

"I'll say!" Lync laughed, "I've never seen him rant like that before! Oh man, I hope someone recorded it!"

"Lucky for you then, Sir Lync," Wildfang spoke as she stood on a recording camera Roll had out.

"Gate Card Set!" Shadow Prove growled "You didn't find my wolf so scary earlier? Well let's see how you like my spider! Bakugan Brawl! MAC Spider, Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Alpha Hydranoid/Lumagrowl/Fortress/Wildfang, Stand!"

-New battle commences. Alpha Hydranoid at 500 Gs. Lumagrowl at 780 Gs. Tigrerra at 340 Gs. Fortress at 400 Gs. MAC Spider at 700 Gs-

MAC Spider resembled a spider with six legs. It had a fully vertical optical sensor to see. It had needles on its leg joints. It looked as if it could go over enemies and make a cage over them, shocking them until defeat. In its abdomen, it carried triplet cannons that blast even through the toughest of shields.

"Okay, Little Miss Muffet, let's go!"

"I'm ready, Alice," Hydranoid growled.

"Me too!" Alice nodded, "Ability Activate: Trident of Doom!"

-MAC Spider at 400 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Wild Close!"

-Ability Card Negated. MAC Spider at 700 Gs-

MAC Spider spat out a blast of webbing from its mouth. Alpha Hydranoid fired three sphere of energy at MAC Spider. The webs engulfed the blasts and destroyed them. Shadow Prove began to cackle once more.

"Got you again!"

"Ability Activate: Phase Breaker!" Chan Lee called as Fortress's face changed to one filled with grief.

"No battle is without regret…" Fortress began before he began to sob, "It saddens me greatly to have to destroy your Bakugan once again, oh! However sad this is, some lessons are best learnt the hard way."

MAC Spider hissed before shooting a web at him. Fortress sobbed as he took out his blades and flimsily moved around, easily slicing the webbing to bits. He then collapsed on the ground and sobbed.

"Hit him now!" Chan Lee ordered.

"Yosh! Bakugan Trap: Blade Hades!" Roll shouted as she threw the star onto the stage, "Unity Formation: Blade Liger Tigrerra!"

It opened and transformed. It resembled a black and orange version of Shogun Boriates, but it had blue blades on the sides and top of its head, the front shoulders, and rocket engines on its back. It shattered into parts and snapped onto Wildfang. She let out a powerful roar as the blades hummed.

-Pyrus-Darkus Blade Liger Tigrerra at 840 Gs-

"Ability Activate: Gale Whiplash!" Lync called as Lumagrowl let out a tornado from a howl.

"Ability Activate: Blade Blitz!" Roll commanded as Wildfang charged with the three blades on her head aimed at MAC Spider with the two on her shoulders extended like wings.

"Go for it, Hydranoid!" Alice called.

"Time to disappear!" Hydranoid called out, "Trident of Doom!"

-MAC Spider at 50 Gs. Lumagrowl at 980 Gs. Blade Liger Tigrerra at 940 Gs-

The three attacks collided with MAC Spider. The smoke from the attack billowed up and resembled a giant mushroom. It suddenly blew away as MAC Spider emerged from it, unscathed.

"What/Nani?" Roll, Alice, Chan Lee, and Lync gasped.

"You're kidding me! Is that all you've really got?" Shadow Prove demanded as he wagged his finger, "You know, normally I'm not such a bad guy…"

"Liar," Lync stated plainly.

"Yep," Lumagrowl nodded, earning the two giggles from the girls and snickers from the other two males.

"Quit it, you traitors!" Shadow Prove snapped, "Now for revenge and wishing bad things on you like Pink-Eye. And now for some of this; Double Ability Activate: Mega Terror Impact plus Spider Cannon!"

-Fortress at 0 Gs. Hades at 0 Gs. Lumagrowl at 380 Gs. Blade Liger Tigrerra at 340 Gs. MAC Spider at 550 Gs-

MAC Spider's back opened up to reveal three cannons. The cannons all fired and struck Lumagrowl and Fortress, turning them back into Sphere Form. Then, it jumped over Alpha Hydranoid and Wildfang, extending its legs to form a cage that began to electrocute them both. A pink laser shot out of the green jewel underneath it and blast the two and the Bakugan Trap into Sphere Form and Trap Form.

-Chan Lee Life Force: 0. Alice Life Force: 0. Roll Life Force: 0. Lync Life Force: 0-

"Nice! Four birds with one stone!" Shadow Prove cackled as he caught his Mechanical Bakugan.

"I can't believe it…" Chan Lee gasped.

"We lost…" Alice gasped.

"You did great out there, Wildfang-chan, Blade Hades-kun," Roll giggled as she picked her two Bakugan.

"You're…not upset?" Lync asked.

"Why should I?" Roll asked, "You learn nothing from victory, but 1000 lessons in defeat. This just means we've learned that we need to get stronger. Right, Wildfang-chan?"

"Indeed, Lady Roll," Wildfang nodded.

"See ya!" Shadow Prove cackled as he vanished.

"Uh…A-Alice-sama…" Lync began.

"Yes?"

"I…I'm sorry for betraying your trust like that. If there is anything, _anything_, that I can do to make up for it, even if it's just a little, I'll do it!" Lync bowed.

"How do we know you won't betray us again?" Hydranoid growled.

"Please, Hydranoid, Lync means what he says," Lumagrowl argued, "When he gives his word to make something up, he will do whatever it takes to make it up. I should know since he made that promise to me when he learned I could talk. I told him that I wanted one thing and one thing only; to be a Guardian Bakugan. He gladly accepted and we've been like it ever since."

"Then why didn't he fight with you in New Vestroia?" Hydranoid asked.

"It was because he was being watched at all times outside his room and the bathroom," Lumagrowl replied, "The Royal Family didn't trust him enough and he took Altair and Aluze to be his Guardian Bakugan in their eyes."

"Did I ever tell the Brawlers that Aluze or Altair were my Guardian Bakugan?" Lync asked.

"Not from what they told us," Wildfang replied.

"That's right. I don't like the Mechanical Bakugan for all the things that they do and have no control over," Lync said, "Even so, I still think of them as living beings."

"Living beings?" Chan Lee repeated.

"They move on their own…They don't need anyone to make them move…They're like other forms of life," Lync explained, "They even relay their emotions through their movements."

"Emotional machines?" Alice repeated.

"Yes. Look at Aluze Slave on your left shoulder," Lync said as the Bakugan Trap moved around, "He's excited about having a new form and being with someone kind yet powerful."

"You can tell that from simple shaking?" Hydranoid asked.

"Yeah. Even if you don't believe me, I still feel like I know their emotions," Lync replied, "So what can I do to make up for the lies I dealt upon you and your grandfather, Alice-sama?"

"…"

"Alice…" Chan Lee began.

"I want you to talk to the Bakugan Resistance," Alice interrupted, "I want you to prove that you can be trusted. I don't want you to lie to me or my friends anymore."

"Thank you, Alice-sama," Lync bowed before paling, "Uh…About that first request…Yeah…As Roll and I got here…"

* * *

"My laboratory and the Dimension Transporter have been destroyed…Now Dan and the others won't be able to return to Earth!" an old man in a lab coat and small glasses groaned.

"Grandfather!" a voice called before the man turned to see Alice, Chan Lee, Roll, and Lync approach with Lync having various bumps on his head from the whacks Alpha Hydranoid and Chan Lee gave him for lying to Alice and Dr. Michael.

"This happened during our battle with Shadow Prove," Chan Lee spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Grandfather," Alice apologized as she began to cry, "I didn't want this to…"

"Now hold on. I'll take the blame," Lync said before bowing to Dr. Michael, "Michael-san, please don't be mad at Alice-sama. I will take anything you wish to take out of yourself from seeing your lab wrecked like this. So, please, don't punish the others."

* * *

"I understand Shadow Prove was victorious, even took down that new Bakugan Brawler who turned not just one, but now three, of our Mechanical Bakugan into Bakugan Traps for their side," Zenoheld said, "So…Who's next, Prince?"

"I'd like to sit back and wait for news of Alice and Roll's defeat and Lync's betrayal to reach Vestal," Prince Hydron replied as he played with a lock of his hair, "When Dan Kuso and Sonic the Hedgehog hear about it, they'll rush back to Earth. I'll be waiting for them…especially for the Pyrus Energy and those Chaos Emeralds."

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter!


End file.
